Valiant Hearts
by Charoshi
Summary: Dark times are falling on the region of Anotica. The Chaos is spreading, and the land needs heroes. In the midst of everything, Christopher Davis is about to begin his journey, expecting a normal journey for a normal guy. Boy is he about to be wrong.
1. Prologue: The Legend Begins

I suppose I'd better add this part.

Hiya all! I'm Charoshi!

I'm not an overly new writer, I've been going for a while now. I have this posted up on another website, so I do have experience in the field. I would love some reviews, as nothing makes me happier then the reviews I get.

However, I do not own Pokemon. *sniff*

I do own the majority of the characters that will be appearing in this story, except the obvious exceptions, like Professor Oak and the Pokemon.

* * *

**Prologue **

**The Legend Begins**

"With all due respect, sir, this is nuts!" exclaimed a rather bulky man, whose emerald green eyes were wide with shock. He knew his boss was always a little off, but he had never expected he was this far gone. Perhaps it wasn't too late to turn in his resignation.

"Nonsense, Johnson, my plan is brilliant! All we need is for our little friend to show up," cried Johnson's boss, whose long flowing blonde hair danced wildly in the wind. Johnson wished he had hair; he had always loved the feeling of having it blown by the wind. All he had was a glint of moonlight shining of his bald head.

Johnson knew there was no reasoning with his boss, as he had a harder head then a Rampardos, and was more stubborn then a disobedient Tauros. He knew the look in his bosses chocolate brown eyes. He recognized that fire from their youth, a look of determination, stubbornness and courage.

"Johnson, ready your Poké balls. This one might just be the hardest of them all," Johnson's boss decreed, but Johnson did not need his boss to tell him that. He could feel the night air chilling, and he knew that the time would be arriving soon. He instinctively threw out his Poké balls, and he knew they'd be in for one hell of a fight.

"Sir, the power of this creature is immense. Are you sure my Umbreon and Alakazam can do it?" He asked hopefully. Not that he did not believe in his faithful Pokémon, but he knew it would be tough. The dark evolution of Eevee looked ready to fight; the yellow rings on his body glowed fiercely. His Alakazam however, looked fairly calm, twirling the spoon around with his mind, with his moustache twirling in the breeze.

"They will have help from my Swellow, you are the distraction," he told Johnson carefully. Upon cue, his Swellow released from the ball, his green plumage shinning gracefully in the moonlight. Johnson's boss gave his Swellow a small, syringe like item. He whispered something quietly to it, and the Swellow nodded in understanding.

The night air grew chilly, the Pokémon became tense, and Johnson knew, their time had come.

-.-.-.-

"They should be around here somewhere..." muttered a dark cloaked man. It seemed like he had been sneaking around for hours. He knew the layout of this building inside and out, but he had needed to wait for his "boss" and his crony, Johnson, to leave. He despised his boss, and he had been waiting for the time to revolt for years. He kept his hands feeling about until he finally knocked against hard metal.

Found it! he thought, feeling a sense of relief. Sweat had been dripping down his lightly tanned face, the only skin shown, as the rest was covered by his raven black cloak. He began to twist his long, slender, fingers around the lock. _Thirty, Twenty-five, three; a rather simplistic combination for an "evil genius,"_ he thought spitefully. _You're going to regret leaving this place unattended Al-_

"Stop right there, Galiano!" screeched a feminine voice. Suddenly, the place lit up, like the tail of a Charizard when its blaze ability had been activated. _Shit!_

"Miranda, sweetheart, we're on a first name basis. Please, call me Steven," he said in a seductive tone. He cringed at the look on her face. She tried to look angry, but Steven saw her eyes betrayed her emotions. Her sky blue eyes were watering, and the usually vibrant eyes were rather faded.

"Johnson said you might betray us, so I was left behind to guard the building. I didn't want to believe it! Why did you betray us? Why did you betray me?" Miranda cried, tears streaming down her face. Her left hand gripped a Poké ball tightly, while her right hand gripped a stun gun. The only thing Steven agreed with the boss on was his no killing policy. He however, was not against torturing them, and many committed suicide to end the pain. _I suppose that kind of is like murder_, he mused.

"I never meant for you to get hurt, come with me and we can start a family," he offered. This much was true, as he did really care for her. It would be for the best if she left with him.

"You know I can't so that! And I never would!" Miranda screamed. Steven realized arguing with her now would be pointless, so he turned around and grabbed the box that was concealed in the safe.

"And as for betraying the organization, I never did. I was never really part of it to begin with! Xatu, use teleport!" Suddenly, a green bird with white wings appeared. Xatu had always reminded Steven of those totem poles he read about as a kid. He had never seen one, as they were not native to this country.

(As you wish, Master Steven) cooed Xatu. He latched onto Steven, leaving behind a hurt, stunned and angry Miranda.

-.-.-.-

_"You have done well, "Steven","_ a telepathic voice declared.

"They still have one though..." he muttered in defeated. "At least they do now."

_"Yes, it appears they got its DNA, but we have the other 8. I will now send it out to the human who best matches the qualifications for each DNA sample."_

"What if they try to get the DNA again?" "Steven" asked. He had truly wondered this the whole time. It just seemed far too easy to him. He furrowed his brow; he wasn't completely convinced.

_"We both know they won't, they are far too stubborn. Now if you excuse me, I must transfer this DNA into the human who best matches it. The legend of the Valiant Hearts will soon begin..."_

_-.-.-.-  
_

**"WHAT? HE GOT THEM?"** the long blonde haired man screeched. He was beyond furious.

"Yes he did; unfortunately I was no match for the traitor. Are we going to after them?" Miranda asked curiously, she did not believe the boss knew anything of their relationship.

_Although, I have no way of initially telling where those DNA experiments will be going, I assume they will be used the same way I was going to use them. Perhaps I will come across one of __**MY**__ experiments by chance._

"No, I have the only one I need! And who knows, maybe we might come across information to what they plan to do with the stolen DNA. Now, prepare the search for a suitable vessel!"

_I finally have everything I need! The world will be mine! First Anotica, then the rest of the world! And I will complete it, with its DNA. Mewtwo..._


	2. Chapter 1: Silver Dreams

**Chapter 1**

**Silver Dreams**

"_This weather pattern is something we have never seen before. This blizzard has been moving across Anotica, even to areas where we don't normally get snow. The Aurion Desert Region was covered in a few feet of snow, the first recorded snowfall in its history. The blizzard has a movement never before seen to meteorologists. Here with an explanation, is Doctor Melvin Meltokio."_

_"Thank you, Dianne. This blizzard is something we at the lab could never hope to fathom. It almost seems to stop moving in places, which is unheard of. The storm almost seems to have a mind of its own. It also does not seem to have a set speed, and the wind has absolutely no effect on this monster of a storm. There is no telling when it will hit Silver Town._

_"Thank you, Melvin. We suggest all residents of Silver Town to stay indoors this week. There is no telling when it will hit. As Dr. Meltokio explains, this storm is too unpredictable to chance. Make sure you have just enough supplies for the storm. You need to be prepared for any situation. We'll send it back to you, Tom, to explain some safety procedures."_

_"Thank you, Di-" _the words were cut short as the screen fizzled out into blackness. A young man, with chestnut brown hair and eyes to match, sat there with a frown etched on his rather well developed face. _Not now, I was so close..._ he moaned mentally. He would have finally gotten his first Pokémon tomorrow.

"Chris, honey, you should think about going to bed. You will just have to wait a few more days to go out on your Pokémon journey," his mother comforted, although her words felt hollow.

"But Mom! You know that Silver Town is hit by hard snowfalls ever winter. This one won't be any different," he argued. His rather thin figure, which he had assumed to be around 5'8, was quivering nervously.

"Yes, Chris, but this blizzard has crossed the entire region of Anotica. You heard the weather report just now. Even the Aurion Desert was buried. You will just have to wait until the storm passes," she firmly stated.

"The weather report also stated that the storm could be rather unpredictable mom, it could pass through here in a matter of minutes," he argued, hoping to have gained some ground on his stubborn mother. Chris stared deep into his Mother's dark eyes, which were so much like his own, and knew he was getting nowhere.

"I just can't take that risk! I don't want to lose you like I did your father!" she cried, desperately hoping to end this argument. Chris cringed at the mention of his father. He had no recollection of ever meeting his father. His mother had always told him she had not seen his father since he was three years of age. He had always believed this statement, as he had no recollection of any time before his third birthday.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed in developing rage. _She's just being selfish! She probably hasn't even bothered to get me a Pokémon,_ he thought darkly.

"Mom, you are being so selfish! I'm leaving tomorrow, no matter what! You probably haven't even gotten me a Pokémon yet!" Chris spat out in disgust. He knew he crossed the line though, when he saw her eyes widen in surprise. He could see her chocolate brown orbs beginning to water.

"I only want what's best for you, Chris. I just don't want you to get hurt. And no, Chris, I haven't gotten you a Pokémon yet," she explained quietly. She had been trying to fight back the tears as she said that. The last line enraged him. _If she wants what's best for me she would have gotten me a god damn Pokémon!_

"I knew it! Why the hell did we move to this hellhole of a region anyway? If we had never left Johto, I could have started my journey 5 years ago with a Cyndaquil. But no! We had to move to a place with a wasteland of a winter. Just to add insult to injury, we moved to a region where there is no professor, or even a single Pokémon native to it! So all beginning trainers need to rely on their parent to buy or catch them a Pokémon. I'll get stuck with a freaking Bidoof or something!" he snarled.

"Christopher Stanley Davis! We moved here because I was offered a job. I will get you a Pokémon when I deem you ready to leave! The way you are acting now tells me that you aren't!"

"Mom, I am leaving on my journey tomorrow. I will leave whether you get me a Pokémon or not!" he declared, and then turned tail and ran back to his room. Leaving behind his rather stunned, frustrated, and distraught mother behind.

He clambered up the stairs to his room, and threw himself on the bed. _That went swimmingly_, he thought sarcastically. _I'll apologize in the morning. I was out of line._ With the last thought, his breathing slowed, and he quickly fell into a deep slumber.

-.-.-.-

Chris had been expecting the usual dream, as he slumbered through the lands of sleep. He reached for a ball on his belt, which contained his trusty Typhlosion, until he realized it wasn't there. He was shocked upon the feeling that he was floating. The area around him was flashing a deep violet, and in the distance he saw a large shadow. It appeared to be a dragon like creature from a distance, with rather large wings.

"Hello?" he called out, hoping that the creature was good, but even if it wasn't what harm could it do? It was a dream after all.

The dragon like creature turned its head sharply, and then took off towards Chris at speeds unlike he had ever seen. He braced himself for the impact. The beast flung its head on into Chris; he had no time to scream, before he was sent into unconsciousness.

-.-.-.-

Chris jolted himself out of bed, his neck and forehead lined in a cold sweat. What was that thing? A Pokémon? Chris did not have time to ponder these thoughts before his mother came into his room.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked with great concern.

"I'm fine, now if you excuse me, I really must get dressed," he said, as politely as he could. He was still mad about last night. Chris waited for his mother to leave the room before peeling off his sweat drenched pyjamas, and replacing them with his favourite outfit. Covering his body was a plain black T-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, which were slightly baggy on him. The snow did not bother him, he rather liked the cold. He would pack more clothes on his journey though. _Whenever I finally get to go on it..._

Realising that his dreams came crashing down last night, he slunk down the stairs to approach his mother.

"Mom, I'm sor-" she stuck her hand out to stop his speech. She nodded slowly, showing that she forgave him. She proceeded to speak.

"Chris, do you remember the house that was built across the street earlier this week?" she asked him. Of course he did, it had taken years to build. What we're they going to do with all the property on it?

"Yeah," he said simply. He seemed fairly disinterested, and was still really frustrated with his mother from the incidents last night.

"Well last night I went over and met the new neighbour. Her name is Hannah Hemlock, and she is a former assistant of Professor Oak." Chris' eyes lit up at the mention of Professor Oak. He opened his mouth to speak, but his mother continued. "She brought Pokémon with her, and when I mentioned your predicament, she agreed she'd let you have one of hers. She came down here to be the regional professor you know."

_Maybe she might have a Cyndaquil,_ he thought with glee. Perhaps his dreams were not shot after all. Even a Totodile or a Chikorita would do. All would be exceedingly powerful Pokémon, suitable for a trainer like him. _Or at least the trainer I will become._

"That's incredible, Mom. Maybe she might have a Cyndaquil! When do we leave?" he asked excitedly, but then he noticed his mother was already dressed and ready to leave. Blushing in embarrassment for his goof up, he slipped on his runners, and headed out the door with his mother.

The snow glittered as the pair left their house. Chris had always believed that Silver Town was named correctly. On a nice sunny day, the whole town glittered in a fantastic shade of silver.

Chris could barely hold in his excitement upon arriving at Ms. Hemlock's house. He was finally going to get his Cyndaquil. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by a tall slender woman. Her sharp green eyes were glittering.

"You must be Chris, it's a pleasure. I am Professor Hemlock, and I will be giving you your first Pokémon," she declared. Chris looked her over carefully. She looked to be in her early forties, with short red hair and a slender figure. Her green eyes glimmered nervously. He could tell this was a big moment for her too; _this must be the first time she has gotten a chance to give out a Pokémon._

"You have a choice between the 3 Pokémon I brought with me from Pallet Town," she said while releasing 3 Pokémon. They all looked up at Chris expectantly.

The first one was a dinosaur type creature, with a bulb on his back. Chris knew this Pokémon to be Bulbasaur. It had poison type attributes, as well as the grass type. Not what he was looking for though.

The second one was a small, blue turtle. Chris recognized the Pokémon as a Squirtle. Its final form of Blastoise was known to kick some serious butt.

The last one he looked at was a small, salamander like Pokémon. It was orange in colour, and it had a small flame on the tip of its tail. It was a Charmander, a good Pokémon, although Chris believed them to be inferior to Cyndaquil. This reminded him...

"Professor Hemlock, do you happen to have a Cyndaquil?" he asked hopefully. He didn't want these Pokémon. He wanted a Cyndaquil.

"I'm sorry, Chris, I do not. I only have the Kanto starters. However, you can always pick Charmander. They are both of the fire element, and they can learn many similar techniques," she suggested. The little Charmander appeared to brighten up a bit at this; it seemed to think it might actually be taken.

"A Charmander? Why would I want a weak Pokémon like that? I want a Cyndaquil, a god damn Cyndaquil!" he shouted. The little Charmander was on the verge of tears, he had obviously hurt it, but at the moment he did not care. The little Pokémon tried to affectionately rub up against his leg, but he kicked it away. His mother and the professor gasped in shock.

"Christopher!" his mother screeched. The little Charmander, after finally picking itself off the ground, ran towards the open doorway. He could hear the poor creature wailing, and it finally occurred to him what he had done.

"Oh my God, What have I done?" he mumbled. He stood there in shock for a few minutes, all the room was quiet. Suddenly, he turned around and ran out the front door, ignoring his mother and the professor's cries to come back. _I let my anger get the best of me again. That's twice in two days I've hurt someone who only wanted to help._

He had to find the little Charmander, he needed to apologize, and to make sure it was alright. In his blind rage, he forgot that the poor Pokémon had feelings, and he had crushed them. The snow was deep, and the poor Pokémon might drown. Then Chris saw something ahead that made his whole body go numb.

_Damn it! Why now? I have to save that Pokémon!_ he mentally shouted, as the snow filled vortex approached his line of sight.

-.-.-.-

The small Charmander was crawling along the snow, trying to avoid the deep parts. She approached a wooded area, and began to feel slightly scared. She could hear the cries of various bird Pokémon, such as Pidgeotto and Noctowl.

Suddenly, she heard the blood curtailing cry of a Pokémon, presumably a young Caterpie. She turned her head sharply to see the young Pokémon, a small green caterpillar with a yellow underbelly and little yellow feet, being carried off by a large bird with blue plumage and a white belly. She recognized this Pokémon as a Swellow. She cringed at the sight, and broke into a run. She wanted to get as far away from here as possible, but face planted into the ground.

(Ouch! What the hell was that for?) shrieked a small monkey like Pokémon. It had a pig like nose, and semi long limbs. It wore an annoyed expression on its face, and was holding his trampled over tail.

(I'm so sorry! I'm lost in here, and I can't find my way back to town. Will you help me?) she asked hopefully. She hoped that this was a friendly Pokémon, but the young fire lizard was becoming slightly innerved at the strange glint in the strange Pokémon's eyes.

(Oh we'll help you, right boys) he snickered. Suddenly, two identical Pokémon emerged from the undergrowth. They glared at Charmander, and charged at her. The leader of the trio connected with a kick to her face. She let out a loud wail. It was her only hope; she knew she could not beat these three.

**(HELP!)**

-.-.-.-

**(HELP!)**

Chris could hear the voice clearly now. At the sound of the cry he dashed off, towards the voice. He didn't really know if he could do anything, but he had always been the type that would do anything he could to help. He kept running through the forest, until he came across four Pokémon, one of them who was very familiar.

(Maybe next time you'll think twice before stepping on my tail, punk,) one of the Pokémon said. Chris recognized this Pokémon as a Mankey. He had heard that Mankeys were very easy to anger. He assumed this particular Mankey was the leader, and the others were his henchmen.

_Wait a minute, I can understand it. Does that mean that Charmander was the one who cried out for help? And furthermore, how can I understand it? Humans can't understand Pokémon..._ he thought, utterly confused. _I won't worry about this now, I need to save Charmander. I'll ask the professor about this later. _

"Leave her alone!" he shouted. The Mankey jumped in surprise, and turned to face him. Its cronies let out little yelps, but the leader glared at them. He turned back to Chris.

(Human! What business do you have here? We are taking care of a little problem, so if you wouldn't mind coming back later we'd be gla-) he was cut off as Chris charged at the Mankey. The leader had no time to react as he was kicked square across the, sending him back a few feet. The other Mankey gasped in disbelief, and ran over to their leader.

Chris looked on triumphantly at the leader trying to pick himself off the ground. He watched carefully, as the leader pulled himself to his feet, just in case he tried anything again. The Mankey finally forced himself up, and turned to glare at Chris and Charmander.

(You're lucky your human came to save you punk! And as for you,) he said turning to Chris (you will regret ever messing with us. We will be back, you hear me!) With that, the trio of angry Pokémon ran away screaming. _Hope nobody's was trying to nap_, Chris thought. Snickering at the thought of a hoard of angry Pokémon going after those Mankeys, he turned back to Charmander.

The young lizard was panting heavily, holding her ankle in obvious pain. He tried to examine her ankle, but she smacked his hand with her tail. Her eyes were coated by a large layer of tears.

(Leave me alone) Charmander shouted. (Haven't you hurt me enough?) Her words went on empty ears though, as Chris knelt down beside her, and examined her ankle again.

"You've hurt yourself, let me help you. Look, I'm sorry I was a jerk earlier. I honestly don't know what came over me," he added quickly. She finally gave in, and let him examine her ankle. "You've sprained it; it's a good thing I bought some potion a few days ago for my journey, I guess."

(Why do you want to help me? Don't you hate me?) she asked, her voice quivering. She had felt an immediate attachment to this trainer; she knew he was the one who would make her great. She had never felt a stronger emotion towards anyone before, not even her mother. She wanted nothing more than to be with Chris for the rest of her life. She could only hope he felt the same way.

"Of course not! I just reacted wrong, we should probably go bac-" he stopped abruptly as a gust of wind and snow blew into his face. "Oh no! The blizzard is here. We have to find shelter!"

Luck was in for them, as he saw a hollow tree nearby. He picked up Charmander, and ran inside of it. Once inside, he sat down and put Charmander safely on his lap. He was surprised at the amount of room they had in this thing. _I'd laugh so hard if this was the Mankeys home,_ he snickered mentally.

"So, Charmander, do you have a name? And you are a girl right?" he asked, hoping to strike up conversation. "I could call you Princess, especially if I'm going to have to keep saving you like that," he said, with a light laugh.

(I do not, nor do I wish to have one. I like the name Charmander, and yes I am a girl,) she smiled sweetly. Maybe she still had a chance to be with Chris. Her sapphire eyes glittered in excitement; she had never felt so happy in her life. (And if you called me Princess, you'd be the one needing to be saved.) She winked at him, and he began to laugh.

"Say, Charmander, I was wondering, when we get out of here... Would you like to be my Pokémon?" he asked hopefully. He had grown deep admiration and affection for the little salamander, and a powerful Charizard would make the fact that he couldn't have a Typhlosion a very easy pill to swallow.

(I thought you might never ask! Of course I would!) she declared, and jumped up and nuzzled against his face. She gave him a quick lick on the cheek, and he started to blush. She gave a light chuckle. She knew this was going to be a great friendship.

"I say we have a little sleep, until the storm is over," Chris suggested. He was completely exhausted, and could barely keep his chestnut brown eyes open.

(I guess you better wake up then,) Charmander declared cheekily. Her sapphire blue eyes glittered, as if every part of her spirit was laughing at him. _How cliché is this,_ he thought.

He looked across the horizon, to where the blizzard was heading, and could have sworn he saw a large bird. _Probably my imagination,_ he reassured himself. _No way I'd see anything like that, I'm not special..._

_-.-.-.-  
_

"They've been out there a long time, I'm really worried," Chris' mother cried. She had been waiting for hours to find out what happened to her son and the little Pokémon. She had been pulling at her dark brown hair, and her slender figure was drenched with sweat out of worry. Her dark brown eyes were watering.

"I'm sure they will be fine," Professor Hemlock said encouragingly, but even she wasn't sure. Suddenly, the doors burst open. Standing there was Chris, with the Charmander in his arms. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"This is the Pokémon I want, Professor!" he declared. The professor smiled, she knew that would happen as soon as he ran after the little Pokémon.

"Perfect! Let me get you a Pokédex and some Pokéballs," she declared.

"Christopher Stanley Davis, what were you thinking! You could have gotten yourself killed!" his mother cried. Her eyes were on the verge of tears, although Chris couldn't tell if they were happy tears or not.

"I'm fine mom! Why don't you go home? I need to ask Professor Hemlock a question," he stated. His mother nodded, gave him a light kiss on the cheek, and left through the front door. The professor returned momentarily.

"Here is Charmander's Pokéball, as well as 5 others for catching more Pokémon. If you have more than 6 Pokémon on you, the next one you catch will be sent here. It won't be behind on training though, as I train the Pokémon left here. Now here is your Pokédex. You can use this to get information on Pokémon if necessary. My version of the Pokédex includes a special function. I can transfer Pokémon to you from anywhere with it, you don't even need to go to a computer. All you have to is send one back. That make sense?" she asked.

"Perfect sense, but I have a question for you. In the forest, I could understand what Charmander and other Pokémon were saying. Is that normal?" she looked shocked when he asked that.

"No, that's the first case I've heard of it? Are you sure you weren't imagining it?" when he nodded she continued. "Well, looks like you are a special case? When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," he said. "The First Gym is in Evertown right?

"Yes, the gym leader uses the ground type, so Charmander will be at a disadvantage." She said. Chris smiled lightly.

"Don't worry, we can take on anything, can't we, Charmander?" he looked at the flaming lizard, and was returned with a beaming smile and nod. Her sapphire eyes were glittering with excitement, she was ready too. Their adventure started tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2: Cold Case

**Chapter 2**

**Cold Case**

The frost covered path glistened in the morning sun, as a young boy and his trusty lizard companion trudge along a path. The path was very familiar to the young boy. It was the very same one he ran down just yesterday. He had taken this path until he had heard the cries of help emitting from his current partner.

The young lizard was skipping around happily. Her sapphire eyes were gleaming, with the prospect of adventure. She was in such a large state of bliss, that she failed to notice a small rock in the vicinity of her path. Before she realized what was going on, her face met the ground, faster than a hungry Snorlax after a food delivery van.

(Oww!) she whimpered in a shrill feminine voice. The little incident alerted her travelling companion, who prior to his partners fall, seemed completely lost in thought.

"Charmander!" he yelled, leaning over to see if she was alright. He immediately looked over her ankle, to make sure she had not injured it again. Upon realizing she was okay, he couldn't help but poke fun. "Enjoy your trip?"

(Very funny, Christopher,) she said, sounding rather cross. She pulled herself off the dirty frost covered path and turned towards him. (You seem kind of out of it, Chris. Are you thinking about what the Professor said before we left?) Charmander asked, sounding generally concerned.  
_  
Flashback..._

_Chris was relieved that his mother had made her goodbye short. He could not stand any waterworks, especially not today. Nothing would dissuade him from achieving his goal, not even his mother._

_Upon Charmander's insistence, he had stopped off at the Professor's lab before leaving town, and heading for the Silver Forest. The idea was fine with him, as they had to go that way to leave town anyway, so a quick stop at the lab worked for him._

_"Chris? I thought you would have left by now," a surprised voice stated, as he entered the building. "Did your mother ever teach you to knock?" she teased lightly._

_"Charmander wanted to drop in before we left, ain't that right, Charm?" he chided her affectionately. She scowled. She had made the mistake of telling him the pet name given to her by her mother. She absolutely detested it._

_(I knew I shouldn't have told you that,) she muttered. He turned to her, and stuck out his stubby little tongue._

_"Yeah well you did," he reminded her. He turned back to the Professor, and the look on her face told Chris that she had remembered something important._

_"Now I remember what I wanted to tell you! You know I used to work with Professor Oak, right?" Hemlock asked. Chris dug through his memory banks, hoping to find the specific incident where it was mentioned. He knew it had been mentioned, so he just nodded his head simply. "I phoned him last night, and I mentioned your peculiar case to him."_

_Chris' nonchalant facial expressions suddenly turned serious. Of course the leading expert on Pokémon would know the answer to his problems! "What did he say?" he asked hopefully._

_"Well, he actually did not seem overly surprised by the fact you could understand Pokémon. He just seemed surprised that an individual was found that could. Apparently, he had a discussion with a colleague of his recently about being able to understand Pokémon. Professor Oak had insisted that understanding Pokémon was impossible, where as his colleague insisted that it was indeed possible, but only to certain individuals." Hemlock stated._

_"But what's so special about me? And who is this colleague?" Chris asked._

_"I do not know the answer to either of your questions, but I do know that Professor Oak would like to meet you personally. According to him he is in Penelope Port this week. He is giving a lecture on Pokémon to a trainer school there. He will leave for Evertown when he is finished. He wishes to personally study you," she told Chris, carefully saying it so he would understand the first time._

_"So I'm basically like a scientific guinea pig?" he asked pointedly. Hemlock was going to scold him, until she noticed his brown eyes sparkling. She started into a violent fit of laughter._

_"Nah, a guinea pig is smarter," she teased. Despite being 43 years of age, as his mother confirmed for him last night, she sure could hold her own throwing insults at a teenager._

_"Very funny, Hemp," he poked back. "Well I really must be going. Thanks for your help Professor. Let's go, Char-" he began, but then realized his faithful lizard had disappeared. He began looking around frantically, until he saw a familiar orange creature conversing with a blue turtle and a green plant thingy._

_(You be careful, Charmander,) the turtle uttered. It's red eyes glimmered with nervousness, which Chris presumed to be out of worry for his friend._

_(Yes, please come back safely,) the creature with a green bulb on its back begged. She too appeared to be really worried._

_(You guys worry too much! Next time you see me, I'll be the most powerful Charizard you will ever see!) With a laugh she ran off towards her trainer, turning back once more to give a cute little wave back at her friends._

_"Ready to go?" he asked her. When she nodded in return, he turned back to the professor. "It's time I be off. Take care of the Pokémon I send you please."_

_"Only if you take care of the ones you keep with you," she replied sternly, but her stern voice was betrayed by the smug grin she wore on her face. It was if she knew that wouldn't be a problem with him. He turned and began a brisk run out the door._

_Chris took off down the path that led up to the professor's place. The land was perfect for raising Pokémon. It had water, tons of field and rocks._

_**"WAIT!"**__ Chris turned sharply, to see the Professor running after him. When she finally caught up, she let a out few hoarse breaths, before looking up and facing Chris. "Whatever you do, you cannot let other people know about your gift. If the wrong person finds out, they might try to use you for their means. Please be careful, Chris." With the last statement, she turned and slowly walked back to her lab, leaving behind a stunned Christopher Davis._

_End Flashback..._

"I'd never thought of any of the negative impacts that my abilities could possibly have until she said that. I never realized just how careful I have to be about who I trust in this World," he muttered.

Trusting people had never been a problem for the young trainer. Since he moved to Anotica from Johto, he had never made any friends, so he had never had trust betrayed before. Silver Town had a very small population, and even though there were kids Chris' age, he never got on with them. Chris really just buried his heads into his books and computer, learning about Pokémon.

(Don't worry about that. I won't let that happen. I pro-) the young lizard began, but stopped abruptly as a familiar voice chimed in.

(Well if it isn't dumb and dumber. You were pretty stupid to come back to our turf,) a familiar voice chided. The voice sounded rather mocking and had a slightly annoyed sound to it.

_Oh great, them..._ Chris mentally moaned. "What the hell do you three want?" He glared at the three Pokémon who stood before him. They all looked identical to Chris, their long limbs and small body hopped around impatiently. Their pig like noses were snorting with amusement and their green eyes glared at the duo.

(I told you we would be back, and now I challenge you to a fight. Mon on Mon. Your little Charmander, against us,) the middle of the three said. Chris recognized this one as the leader.

"What! That's hardly fai-" he began, but stopped abruptly. _No way can she take them all, we just started training,_ he thought desperately.

(I, Dumb, accept your challenge,) Charmander stated confidently. Chris was taken by surprise at what she was saying. _What is she getting at? It's not a fair fight. She won't be able to beat all three of them! And why did she call herself Dumb? Wait a minute..._

"Hey!" Chris yelled. Charmander chuckled, and turned back to face the leader of the trio. "I guess there's no stopping you." When she didn't reply, he took it as a no. "Well then, start it off with your scratch attack!"  
Charmander leapt at the three Pokémon, swiping her small claw at the trio.

The middle one dodged the blow nimbly, but the one to his immediate right, took the attack square to the face. With a low moan, he collapsed to the ground. _One down, two to go..._ Charmander mentally checked.

"Charmander use em-" Chris started, and then stopped. _Charmander wouldn't know ember at this point,_ he thought in defeat. "Use your growl attack!" Charmander turned to the other henchmen, letting out a low growl, causing the other Pokémon let out a low whimper. It crouched down towards the ground in terror. _Jeez, outside of the leader, these guys suck,_ Charmander thought.

"Now use your scratch attack." Charmander swiped her small orange claw at the whimper foe, connecting at the side of its face, right below the Pokémon's ear, causing it to topple over in pain.

_Where is the leader?_ Charmander pondered. She couldn't find him anywhere. With the other two down, she began to search for him.

"Charmander, look out! Duck!" upon hearing her trainer's voice, the young lizard crouched to the ground quickly. She glanced upwards just in time to see two nearly identical Pokémon collide in mid air. She let out a furious fit of laughter. This seemed almost too easy.

(Gotcha!) a voice cried. Suddenly, the ground beneath her rumbled. She had no time to move, as the Pokémon leapt out from beneath her. She was thrown back a few feet, skidding across the frosty earth.

"Charmander!" Chris yelled, running over to the fallen Pokémon. Her eyes were spinning around so fast, Chris almost believed he would be hypnotized from them. He turned and glared at the leader of the trio. "That was a dirty trick," he yelled.

(What? I used my dig attack. How that is dirty is beyond me. Now it is your turn.) He began to march towards Chris and his fallen Charmander, when a figure jumped out from the under growth.

(Hold it right there, Pardner,) the figure said. It kind of reminded Chris of a snow cone. It wore an orange cone shaped thing, with three little red diamonds on the back of it, over top of its black body. Upon initial inspection, it looked to be just over two feet tall and Chris could see its little blue eyes glaring at its opponents. (You Mankey are nutin' but trouble round these parts.)

(Sheriff Snorunt!) they screamed. The leader Mankey, glared at the new arrival. He turned towards his comrades, as if to bark orders at them, only to notice that they were long gone. With a grunt, he took off down the road, and Chris swore he heard multiple expletives being uttered.

(Get back here!) the Sheriff shouted. He opened his mouth wide and unleashed a furious wind. Chris could feel what little warmth that was left in the woods, disappear in a frozen breeze.

(You're not catching me today, Sheriff!) Mankey shouted, and dove deep within the ground. Chris could only see the brown tip of its tail as it disappeared underground.

(Gosh darn it, they got away!) he cursed. He began to saunter off in the direction the Mankey escaped in.

"Wait!" Chris yelled. "Thank you for saving me and Charmander."

(No problem, Pardner. It's my job. Not that y'all can understand me though,) Snorunt replied. (That'd be a hoot.)

"Well actually sheriff..." Chris began, but was stopped by the Snorunt. It's little blue orbs were wide in shock.

(How'd ya hear I was the sheriff, Pardner? Can you underst-) the sheriff stopped when he saw Chris' head nodding up and down. (Well slap my knees, and call me Jim! That's a first round these here parts.)

"So um, Sheriff..." he began, but was cut off.

(C'mon Pardner, call me Snorunt. Sheriff seems too formal for my here tastes.)

"So Snorunt, why exactly are you a sheriff? I never thought Pokémon would need one," he stated. He hoped he did not offend the little Pokémon, he actually kind of liked him.

(I'd been a waitin' a long time to give this here lecture, Pardner,) Snorunt began. (Typical of a human, thinkin' we Pokémon don't have crime. I was elected to be the sheriff of these woods. We Pokémon don't have big cities to live in, so me and my deputy, Free, take care of the crime in this here region.)

"I take it those Mankeys are trouble?" Chris already knew the answer to this question, but he asked it anyway.

(Them firebrands cause no end of trouble for me and my squad. I reckon they've caused trouble for you and your Pardner.) Chris nodded slowly. He could feel Charmander stirring in his arms. Her eyes started to flutter, and then flung themselves open, faster than a kid would fling a lid off of a Birthday present.

(Where are the Mankey? And who is this?) she asked, clearly still in a daze.

"Charmander, this is Snorunt. He saved our lives." Chris told her simply. Although it may be a slight exaggeration, there was no other way to put it. _No telling what those Mankey would have done..._ Chris mentally chided himself.

(Thank you for saving me,) Charmander said sweetly to Snorunt, causing the sheriff to blush.

(Golly ma'am, t'was no big deal. Just doin' my job,) he said simply. His blush had begun to disappear as he regained his composure.

"Say, Snorunt, no offense or anything, but why were the Mankey scared of you? You are an ice type, where as they are of the fighting element."

(I was wonderin' if y'all would ask that. My force ain't all ice types y'all should know. My deputy, Free, is a Butterfree. He's put them hooligans in their place many a time.) Snorunt replied. Chris was thankful he had not offended the snow cone of justice. He'd never been in a Pokémon prison, and he wasn't about to go for an all expenses paid vacation.

(Sheriff!) a high pitched, rather nervous sounding voice cried. Chris looked over in the direction he had heard the voice. Fluttering a few feet away from them, was a purple bodied Pokémon, with large red eyes and little blue hands, blue feet and a little blue mouth. The fluttering Pokémon had two black antennas on his head, and its wings seemed to Chris to be twice as large as the Pokémon. It wings were surrounded by a black outline.

(Chris, Charmander, meet Deputy Free. The most reliable Pardner in Silver County,) Snorunt declared, his voice sounding nothing but truthful. _This is the sheriff's deputy?_ Chris pondered, seeming completely stunned at the revelation. Its large red eyes glimmered with uncertainty, and Chris honestly believed it would faint at any minute.

(Sheriff, it's the Mankey, they've taken a hostage,) Free cried timidly. The sheriffs blue eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed in the form of a glare.

(What? Who?) the sheriff demanded. The cool demeanour of the sheriff suddenly turned ice cold. _On second thought, maybe an ice type does make a good law enforcer,_ Chris joked, but then realized this was no time for jokes.

(I-it wa-s-s Ca-a-a...) he mumbled, obviously choking over the words.

(Spit it out, Free!) Snorunt commanded.

(It was Cater!) Free shouted, his voice cracking as it went up an octave. Snorunt's annoyed demeanour disappeared, and it turned to one of sheer shock and understanding. Chris understood immediately what was going on.

(What did they demand, Free?) Snorunt asked calmly. Chris realized now just how perfect a choice Snorunt was for sheriff. He was completely calm under pressure.

(They wanted to speak with you, and your friends,) he choked, gesturing towards Chris and Charmander. Chris' eyes narrowed. Just what are they getting at?

"Well sheriff, it looks like we have a young life to save!" Chris announced dramatically. Snorunt nodded in approval, his eyes sizing up Chris carefully. He gave a slow nod, and turned back to Free.

(Lead the way!) he commanded. With a nod, Free turned off and fluttered back through the woods. Chris, with Charmander in his arms, and Snorunt followed behind closely. Now was no time for caution, they had a life to save!

-.-.-.-

(You think they will come?) a voice asked, in a hushed tone.

(Of course they will, nimrod! They are going to want to save that stupid Deputy's kid. That's when our plan will come into action!) it chuckled loudly. A grin formed on its face, and it turned to a small green creature to its left. (Don't worry, Daddy is coming,) he teased.

-.-.-.-

Free led the group into a small clearing. Chris noticed nobody else here, besides the Mankey trio.

(They demanded it just be us,) Free explained to the sheriff. The sheriff nodded, and beckoned for Chris to follow him. He obediently did so. He could feel Charmander wrestling in his grip, but he did not want her to get hurt again. He followed the sheriff until they were only a few feet away from the Mankeys.

(So you came. I propose a trade. Our captive, for those two,) he declared, pointing at Chris and Charmander.

"Jeez, you sure know how to hold a grudge," Chris muttered.

(I will not trade! What do y'all take of me? Now give us back Cater or I reckon you should prepare to fight!) Snorunt declared.

(So be it,) Mankey muttered. He beckoned to his comrades, and they took up arms beside him. He then let out a shallow laugh. (You really think we would be stupid enough to come alone? I brought an old friend.)

Snorunt's eyes widened in shock. (You don't mean...) he stuttered.

(Oh but I do. Come, Riolu!) he bellowed. As on command, a small lithe blue creature landed next to the Mankey. It had one of its black legs held up, in a position ready to kick. It red eyes were rimmed with a black mask type thing, and its black ears flopped as it moved.

(Snorunt,) Riolu muttered coolly.

(Riolu!) Snorunt spat in disgust. His eyes turned hostile, and his mouth was open, as if he was ready to attack any minute. Chris was completely lost by this, so he turned to Free.

"Free, what's going on?" he asked. Free seemed shocked initially. _That's right, he doesn't know I can understand him,_ he mused. Free seemed to shake off his initial shock, and then looked back at Chris' confused expression.

(Riolu used to be the head of our force, and Snorunt was his deputy. One day, while Snorunt and I were on patrol, we saw Riolu making a deal with one of the local mafia leaders. When he returned to the base, we questioned him. He admitted to being a fraud, a double agent. We exiled him from the force, giving him one last chance at freedom. Before he left, he challenged Snorunt to a dual, which Snorunt eventually won. Riolu vowed to return when he was stronger,) Free summarised.

(Now, I will show you who is stronger,) he yelled. He stopped moving and was enveloped in a mysterious white glow. Replacing the lithe Riolu was a similar looking Pokémon. It had grown a good two feet from its last form. It had large spikes on its hands, and a long blue tail. It had what seemed like four ears on its head, the two floppy black ones it had as Riolu, as well as to pointy blue ones. Its red eyes continued to glare at Snorunt.

(So that was your trick, Riolu!) Snorunt spat.

(Call me Lucario, you sad excuse for a Pokémon,) Lucario sharply replied. Without warning, he lunged at Snorunt with is large spiked paw extended. Snorunt nimbly moved to his right, causing Lucario to crash into the ground. Snorunt opened his mouth, inhaling a deep breath, before unleashing it in a fast wind towards Lucario. Lucario had no time to react, as his yellow belly was pummelled by the cold wind. He fell to his knees, and glared at Snorunt.

(So this is how a former hero meets his here end,) Snorunt snickered. Lucario spat at Snorunt, who stepped back to avoid it. Chris, who had been observing carefully, knew Snorunt made a mistake. _Oh no! He left himself open!_ He cringed at what could happen next. He knew Lucario's steel and fighting types were effective against Snorunt. He saw the glint in the fighting Pokémon's eyes, he had to do something.

"Be careful Snorunt! He's up to something!" he cried hopelessly. Dropping his guard for one second, he could feel Charmander wrestle herself from his grip. She hopped onto the ground directly in front of them, and turned towards the fallen Lucario. Her tail flared up, and she opened her mouth wide. From her mouth, three small fireballs spewed towards Lucario. _Ember!_ Chris thought in amazement. With a groan, the steel Pokémon fell to the ground.

(Thanks for the save, Pardner,) Snorunt told Charmander. She let out a chuckle.

(I owed you one. Now let's get Cater back!) she declared.

The duo approached the Mankeys, who seemed stunned at the loss of their fellow fighting type. _I'm surprised they didn't run,_ Snorunt mused. _Not the most intelligent bunch they aren't._

(Give us Cater!) Charmander shouted. The Mankey, dropped the young caterpillar, and ran off. _Cowards,_ Charmander moaned mentally. She ran over to the young bug, and then turned towards the direction of where Free was. (He's ok!) she yelled.

Upon being given the okay, Free flew across the clearing. The young bug, upon noticing his father leapt up.

(Daddy!) Cater yelled. He was overjoyed.

(Cater!) he screeched, as he flew towards Cater. Chris had never seen the perpetually nervous Pokémon look so happy.

(D-d-do you really think I'd go down this early,) muttered a voice. Within seconds, Cater was gone. Chris turned to where Lucario had been, only to notice nobody there. He turned his head slightly, and saw Lucario holding Cater, with a malicious grin on his face.

(Cater!) Free yowled.

"Coward, give back Cater and except your punishment with dignity," Chris cried.

(This little fellow will make a nice pet, or even a good deputy,) Lucario muttered. He seemed completely unaware of the anger welling up in Free.

**(GIVE ME BACK MY SON!)** he yelled. His red eyes began to glow a brilliant violet, and Lucario had suddenly been lifted off the ground, causing him to drop Cater. Snorunt and Chris were dumbfounded. Snorunt was trying to figure out what Free was doing. _Is that..._

_Confusion?_ Chris finished, as if they owned the same mind. Chris could only watch as the formidable fighting Pokémon was thrown towards a tree at speed Chris had never witnessed before. The proud Pokémon had no time to react as his back hammered against a large tree. He fell straight to the ground, no doubt unconscious.

(Good job, Free! Now call in the force. I reckon you need to deal with this hooligan,) Snorunt stated.

(What do you mean you? That's the sheriff's job,) Free muttered, seemingly back to normal.

(Exactly, Pardner,) Snorunt chuckled. (I have a new calling.)

_What is he talking about,_ Chris pondered. The little snow cone suddenly turned to him.

(Get me one of your poké thingers,) Snorunt told him.

"What? You mean a Pokéball?" Chris asked, pulling the red and white orb from his pocket. When Snorunt nodded, Chris continued. "But what about your force?"

(It's in good hands with Free. I trust you will take care of the force, Pardner?) he turned to Free, who reluctantly nodded. Chris glanced around the clearing, at the four conscious Pokémon. They all gained something. Cater, who had the experience of a life time and will be forever braver for it. Charmander, who gained a new attack and probably felt stronger for it. Free, who gained some sense of courage and self confidence, although Chris still could feel nervous vibes from him. And of course, his new partner Snorunt, who gained a new purpose.

(Well, Pardner, hit me with that Pokéball thingy,) Snorunt stated.

"Don't you want to fight?" Chris asked. He didn't really want to, but most wild Pokémon wanted to test the trainer.

(No thanks, Pardner. Y'all have proven yourselves to me,) he stated, and walked over to my outstretched hand, which contained an enlarged Pokéball. He nudged it carefully, and he disappeared inside. Snorunt, made no attempt to break free. _My first Pokémon!_ he thought excitedly. He had always dreamed of this moment. He instantly released Snorunt outside again to say their goodbyes. He had a new team mate, and he was one step closer to his goal.

-.-.-.-

_"Where is the Child now?"_ a booming voice asked, almost as if it was talking too no one in particular.

"In the Silver Forest, Sir, near Auburn village," another voice replied, although this one was less deep.

_"Good, I want you to meet him there. Good Luck, 'Steven'!"_


	4. Chapter 3: Friends and Foes

**Chapter 3**

**Friends and Foes**

"No! Rattata!" cried a young lad, clad in a sky blue shirt and khaki shorts. His eyes, which matched the colour of his shirt, were watering heavily. He pulled out a small red and white orb, and sent out a small red beam towards the fallen creature. It's purple and white figure disappeared in a flash of white light.

Across from the young boy, stood a young lady that looked to be about fifteen years of age. Her emerald eyes followed the young trainer closely, as he turned tail and ran towards a large white building with a ruby tinted roof. Pathetic, she thought as she flicked a strand of her pale lilac hair out of her eye sight. _Is there anyone in this god damn town that is even remotely a challenge? _

_-.-.-.-  
_

Christopher Davis released a heavy sigh. He had been walking this path ever since he left camp this morning. His skinny black jeans clung tightly to his walking figure, and his red shirt shined, as he trudged along the frosty path. _The snow has thinned out considerably over night. I wouldn`t be surprised if Auburn Town didn`t have a spec,_ he moaned mentally. When he was alone, he preferred not to speak aloud.

His thoughts drifted to his two companions, who upon given the option, chose to sleep in. _I wish I could tuck myself into a ball and have a nice nap while somebody else did my movement for me._ Chris` thoughts abruptly stopped, as he noticed a much welcomed sight on the horizon.

_Finally! Auburn Town!_ he thought triumphantly. As Chris descended down a gentle incline towards the small town, he looked for a building that might possibly be a Pokémon Center. Chris eyes were drawn to a large white building, with a red roof glimmering in the morning sun.

"Excuse me? Is that the Pokémon Center?" Chris asked a passing man, clad in an orange shirt and blue jeans. The man looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Of course it is! That's what the sign is for," he pointed out, and walked away. Chris swore he heard the man mutter the word idiot under his breath. Chris turned to give him a piece of his mind, but his eye was caught by a large sign on the white building. _Oh great..._ he moaned, reading the carefully labelled Pokémon Center sign. Shaking off his embarrassment, he walked in the direction of the building.

-.-.-.-

"...And then this stupid kid passed by me asking where the Pokémon Center was," muttered the very same orange clad man from earlier. He was standing outside of an off white building, with a turquoise roof. His green eyes glimmered with amusement as he told his comrades the story.

"Wow, what an idiot! I'd bet anything he's a newbie," one of his friends, clad in a green turtleneck sweater, with tight black jeans. The other man, wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts, nodded in agreement. They were so busy that they did not notice a young girl walk up to them.

"You three! I challenge you all to a match!" she declared, her emerald eyes betraying her anticipation. The three men let out a hearty laugh. "What, you scared?" she chided them. The orange shirted man stopped laughing, and gave her a serious look.

"Look kid, you're no match for us. Go find this idiot who couldn't even find the Pokémon Center. He is wearing a red shirt and tight black jeans. You might even beat him," he snickered.

"Fine! I will!" she bellowed, and stormed off. _This red shirt idiot is going down!_

_-.-.-.-  
_

"Here you are, Sir. Your Charmander and Snorunt are fully healed," chimed a delicate feminine voice.

"T-t-thank you, Nurse..." Chris started.

"Joy," the woman finished. She had long pink hair, which was done up in little loops at the back. Her blue eyes glimmered affectionately, and her smile could brighten up an entire room. She wore a cute little pink and white nurse's outfit. If Chris wasn't a teenager, he would have sworn he was in love.

"T-t-that's a pretty name," he stammered, blushing profusely.

"Why thank you," she smiled sweetly. This action only caused Chris to blush even more.

"My n-n-name is Chris," he stuttered. _I must be making myself look like an idiot. I need to get myself out of this mess._ As if the gods had answered his prayers, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"So your name is Chris?" asked an unfamiliar, feminine voice. Chris turned around, and found a young girl staring at him. She looked to be about his age, with semi long lilac hair and emerald eyes. She wore a blue hooded sweater and a long blue skirt. Her intense gaze unnerved Chris, but he would not show it to this girl.

"Who are you to ask for my name?" he challenged. He watched as a sly smirk appeared on her lips. _Uh Oh! This can't be good,_ he mentally sighed.

"My name is Melanie Emerald, and I challenge you to a battle!"

-.-.-.-

_"Agent One to Agent Three: Forest was a success."_

_"Agent Three to Agent One: Good. Do they know?"_

_"Agent One to Agent Three: No. They are clueless."_

_"Agent Three to Agent One: That is for the best. Is Agent Two ready?_

_"Agent One to Agent Three: He has taken up post in Auburn Valley._

_"Agent Three to Agent One: Good. We must not disappoint our Lord."_

_-.-.-.-  
_

"W-w-what?" Chris stammered. He had never battled another trainer before. _My only battles so far have been the Mankeys and Lucario. I doubt I'd stand a chance,_ his thoughts dismayed. _On the other hand, that Lucario was really strong._

"You heard me. I challenge you to a battle!" Melanie muttered. "Excuse me, Nurse. Do you think you could referee our match?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Emerald, but I cannot leave my post," she apologized, causing Melanie to scowl. Chris exhaled a long, relieved sigh. He did not want to fight this girl.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," said a deep voice from behind them. In the doorway of the building, stood a man who looked to be in his early forties. His jet back hair was slicked back, and his silver eyes glimmered. He wore a black tuxedo, a similar colour to his hair, which made Chris believe he was going to a fancy party of some kind.

"And who are you exactly?" Melanie asked, clearly remembering to be wary of strangers.

"My apologies miss, my name is Steven Galiano," he said, giving a slight bow to the young woman. He turned to Chris and stared for a few seconds, and then gave him a curt nod. _What was that about?_ Chris wondered.

"Why are you so interested in helping out with our match?" Melanie asked pointedly.

"I heard you ask the nurse to ref a battle for you, and I love watching new trainers battle," he replied. His silver eyes turned back to Chris, and began to look over him again. After looking over him head to toe, he glanced straight into his eyes. _Does this guy want something from me?_ Suddenly, Chris remembered what Hemlock had told him before he left.

_Flashback..._

_"WAIT!" Chris turned sharply, to see the Professor running after him. When she finally caught up, she let a few hoarse breaths, before looking up and facing Chris. "Whatever you do, you cannot let other people know about your gift. If the wrong person finds out, they might try to use you for their means. Please be careful Chris." With the last statement, she turned and slowly walked back to her lab, leaving behind a stunned Christopher Davis._

_End Flashback..._

_I better beware of this guy,_ he thought. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw Melanie start. "Fine, let's fight outside the Pokémon Center." With a huff, she turned and walked outside the door. Steven gave one last glance at Chris, and then followed her out of the Center.

_Looks like I'm stuck..._ he mentally moaned, and followed Melanie out of the Pokémon Center. My first battle is about to begin.

-.-.-.-

(Where is he?) said an annoyed voice.

(I dunno, boss,) another replied.

(You idiot! Find him before he leaves this town! We will strike when he is gone!)

(Yes boss!)

-.-.-.-

"This match will be two versus two. Substitutions are not allowed. Returning your Pokémon counts as a loss. Are we clear?" Steven asked, his voice booming. Melanie gave him a swift nod, and Chris gave him a more reluctant nod. "You may now release your Pokémon!"

_I don't know who to send out first. Snorunt is probably more experienced, but Charmander is my starter. Almost every first battle I've ever seen, whether on television or in a game, the starter got the first battle. Although this is a two on two, so both will battle. Wait, she just sent hers out._ Chris looked across the clearing to observe his opponents choice. It stood on its hind legs and its body was a yellowish brown with a white belly. Its black eyes looked at Chris expectantly, with its tail swaying slightly. _Sandshrew, the ground type._

_Well I guess my choice was just made for me,_ Chris thought. "Snorunt, you're up!" Out of his red and white ball, came an orange snow cone. It gave a little yawn, and turned his black body towards Chris.

(Mornin', Pardner. Are we battling?) Snorunt asked Chris. Chris nodded quickly, showing signs of his nerves, which the snow hat Pokémon picked up on. (Don't worry Chris. Charmie and I can take care of this.)

_He's right. I have to believe in my Pokémon, Chris thought. Even if I don't believe in myself, I can still believe in them._ Chris tense demeanour lessened slightly, enough to release a smile.

"Are you even going to start?" asked a rather impatient Melanie.

"I was waiting for you. After all, Ladies first," Chris teased.

"It's your funeral I suppose. Sandshrew, scratch!" Upon command, the shrew like Pokémon charged towards Snorunt, its claw outstretched. _Fast little guy, he's almost at Snorunt. _

"Snorunt, powder snow!" Chris called desperately. With a slightly inhale, Snorunt began blowing little white snowflakes from his mouth, causing Sandshrew to slow down. "Now tackle!"

(Yee haw!) Snorunt cried, crashing his pointed top into the Sandshrew's soft belly. Sandshrew let out a long groan, as it flew backwards a few feet, landing in a heap in front of its trainer.

"Get up, Sandshrew! We can't lose!" Melanie cried. Slowly, the mouse Pokémon pulled itself to its feet. Chris could see the determination in the creature's eyes.

"Be ready, Snorunt!" he called. Although Snorunt hadn't really taken a hit yet, Chris did not want to chance it.

"Sandshrew, sand attack!" The little mouse dug its claw into the lightly frosted earth, and threw a pile of dirt at Snorunt. The snow hat Pokémon had no time to react before the dirt hit it straight in the face.

(Damn!) Snorunt cursed.

(Sand enough for ya?) Sandshrew teased him.

(You'll pay for that!) Snorunt cried.

"Sandshrew, use your dig attack!" On command, the little mouse leapt into the earth. _Not dig! That's the trick Mankey used on Charmander. I don't know how we can counteract that. As a ground type, Sandshrew must have some idea of where Snorunt is. If only there was enough frost left to make burrowing back to the surface harder._

"That's it! Snorunt, use icy wind on the ground around us." Chris cried.

(Got it, Pardner!) Snorunt cried. He let in a long inhale, and began to exhale a chilly wind from his mouth. The earth around the clearing began to cover in a semi thick layer of frozen water.

"Sandshrew! Try to break through!" Melanie yelled. Chris could see the small form of Sandshrew crashing against the ice.

"Snorunt, wait for it," he said calmly. Snorunt looked at Chris carefully. _I think he is finally getting comfortable with this,_ Snorunt thought.

Suddenly, the yellowish form of Sandshrew broke through the ice. "Now Snorunt! Icy Wind!" Chris commanded. Snorunt was already ahead of him. By the time Chris finished his command, Snorunt had already exhaled a frozen breath at the exhausted mouse. Sandshrew collapsed instantly.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle. Snorunt is the winner!" Steven called. _Chris has thoroughly impressed me. There is no doubt he is one of them,_ Steven thought.

"You're pretty good at this. Is this really your first match?" Melanie asked Chris sceptically.

"Yep. This is my first official trainer battle." He replied.

"But you're so good," she murmured.

"Natural skill maybe?" he teased.

"Now now, no need to be cocky. You haven't even fought my toughest Pokémon," she smirked. "Go! Tangela!

-.-.-.-

"Isn't that Galiano over there?" a deep, masculine voice asked. He and his partner had been sent to this town looking for weak trainers to steal from.

"It certainly looks like it," agreed the other one, which was higher pitched, but not quite feminine.

"Should we attack?" the masculine voice asked.

"No. We will wait till after the match he is reffing is over."

"But why?"

"Look at his belt. See any balls? If we wait for these kids to weaken each other's Pokémon, we can catch Galiano ourselves."

"Makes sense, I guess."

-.-.-.-

"That's your secret weapon?" Chris asked incredulously. He looked over the blue ball of vines carefully. Besides the vines, it had big white eyes, with little black pupils, inside some sort of black facemask. It also had little red shoe looking things as feet.

"Don't underestimate her. She'll single-handedly kick your ***!" Melanie replied.

"She doesn't even have hands," Chris teased.

"Shut up! Tangela, vine whip!" Tangela's vines shot out, hitting Snorunt square in the face.

(Dang Ma'am, that almost hurt,) Snorunt yelled at the vine Pokémon.

(Sorry, sweetums. I wish I didn't have to do this, you are soooo damn cute. We should get together sometime,) she said, a seductive tone making both Snorunt and Chris flinch.

(That is beyond disturbing,) Snorunt muttered.

"I agree. That is pretty bad," Chris agreed.

"Who are you talking to?" _Oh ****! Melanie! What do I say, what do I say?_

"Um... myself?" he offered, hoping he convinced her.

"HaHa, very funny. I'll grill you for it later," she yelled. "Now where were we?"

_At least that buys me some time,_ Chris mused thankfully. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Snorunt was sent flying towards him.

"You okay, bud?" Chris asked him.

(I'm fine. I can keep going,) he confirmed. He gave Chris a nod, to make sure Melanie didn't catch on to Chris' abilities anymore.

"If you insist. Double team!" Suddenly, the snow hat Pokémon had multiplied into four separate Pokémon, each looking just as real as the original.

(You can't hide, sweetie. Now there are just more of you to love,) the female Tangela cooed.

(Hey Pardner, you have any repel? Or mace? I wish we Pokémon had them handcuff thingies you were talking bout,) he asked Chris hopefully. Chris simply shook his head. (Oh well, order an attack now, Pardner.)

"Use icy wind! Get as much as the landscape as you can, including Tangela!"

Snorunt opened its mouth and exhaled its icy wind attack. The fakes did it to, but Chris knew the ice they breathed wouldn't do anything. _Wait a minute. If the ice the fakes breathe doesn't freeze, then they will be able to figure out which one is the real one. I better order another attack._

"Snorunt, use bite!" Chris called.

"Snorunt has used more than four moves. It is here by disqualified, and the match goes to Tangela," Steven declared.

"What!" Chris asked, sounding rather shocked.

"In an official trainer battle, a Pokémon is only allowed to use four moves. If a fifth move is used, the Pokémon is disqualified. It's basically like if your Pokémon was eliminated, you can't use it anymore for this match," Steven explained.

"Damn it! Oh well, great job, Snorunt!" he said, returning the tired out former sheriff. "Charmander, I need you assistance!" As the Pokéball burst open, his starter Pokémon, a flaming lizard appeared.

"Oh great. More grass killers. Do you hate grass types or something?" Melanie asked.

"No. I only have these two. I love all Pokémon," Chris replied. "Now let us finish the battle. Charmander, ember!"

"Tangela, dodge it quickly!" Melanie cried. Her vine ball rolled to its side, just narrowly being missed by the three small fire balls emitted by the lizard.

"Now, use vine whip!"

"Charmander! Dodge it!"

(I'm on it!) Charmander declared. She tried to move slightly, but slipped on a patch of ice.

"No! Charmander!" Chris cried desperately. The vines were heading towards his fallen Pokémon and there was nothing he could do. "Charmander!"

Suddenly, Charmander's tail grew a shimmering shade of silver. The vines connected with Charmander's silver tail, and bounced back towards Tangela. This momentary incident allowed Charmander to force herself back to her feet.

"Was that iron tail?" he wondered out loud.

"Yes it was, Chris. Your Charmander's parents must have known it," Steven replied.

"That's cool, although for a beginning trainer, it seems kinda overpowered. Not much I can do about it though. Just means Charmander found a way to be even cooler!" he yelled. "Now we finish this."

"Your Charmander may have a nifty attack, but we will still win," Melanie declared. "Tangela, Sleep powder!"

"Charmander, leap to your right," Chris told her. She obeyed him immediately, causing the sleep powder to miss her by a nose. _We need to block Tangela's vision somehow, but all we have around here is ice and I don't know if Charmander knows smokescreen, but this is not the time to check. I just need some water..._

"Do you know smokescreen?" Chris asked Charmander quietly.

(I haven't perfected it yet. I'd been trying it before I met you at the lab, but it is not there yet,) she mumbled.

_Oh well. I wish there was some wa- Hang on! That it!_ "Charmander, use ember on the ice!"

_What is he getting at?_ Melanie wondered. Suddenly, her vision was blurred by steam. _Damn it!_ she mentally screamed, realizing that she had just lost the battle.

"Now Charmander! Iron tail!"

"Can we make our move now? It would be easier with the steam still up," the masculine voice from earlier whined.

"Shut it! We need to make sure that Tangela is really fainted," replied the other voice.

"But even if it's not, it will be weak," the masculine voice muttered.

"Shut up! I make the plans nimrod!"

"Tangela is unable to battle! Charmander and Chris are the winners." Steven declared. Melanie sighed, and returned Tangela to its ball. She walked over to the shocked Chris, and reached out her hand to him.

"You're good, and from up close you even look kinda cute," she teased.

"Thanks I guess. You are a pretty good battler yourself," he replied, choosing to ignore the cute comment. He couldn't tell if she was just playing with him or not.

"Congratulations, Chris," said Steven as he walked over to the former combatants. "May I spea-"

"Hold it, Galiano! You're coming with us!" shouted a masculine voice. Chris inspected the man, and realized his voice matched his outer appearance. He had long scruffy black hair, and blue eyes. He had a rather muscular build, and looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks.

"Hello Biff. Hello Morgan," Steven muttered. Chris guessed the buff guy must be Biff, and the other one was Morgan. He had long, purple hair and violet eyes to match. He wasn't overly tall, and had a slender figure.

"You heard him, Galiano! Your coming with us!" replied the one Chris guessed was Morgan.

"No I'm not, Morgan. Now leave or I shall make you.

"How? You don't have any Pokéballs," Morgan laughed.

"Xatu, use Psychic on these morons," Steven muttered, apparently not seeing them as a threat. Suddenly, a green totem pole like bird appeared out of nowhere, and within seconds of its appearance, those two morons were long gone.

"Wow your Xatu didn't even attack, and they ran away. You must be some trainer," Melanie said.

"I suppose you could say that. Now as for you two, you have to watch out for those goons. They work for an organization called the Chaos. As long as you are a trainer, they may come after you. And with that, I take my leave," Steven replied.

"Why don't you come with us?" Melanie asked. _Us?_ Chris pondered.

"I can't. I have other arrangements. I will see you both again,"

(He will see you especially, Chris,) Xatu said to Chris.

_What does that mean? Ugh! This is all so confusing. I'll worry about it later. Now I should worry about some other things._ He turned to Melanie. "What did you mean by us?"

"What? I'm coming with you. Whether you like it or not," she replied simply.

"Don't I get a say in this?" he whined.

"Nope. Now go book us a room at the Pokémon Center. You owe me an explanation"


	5. Chapter 4: Awakening

Hey guys, just popping a little note into this chapter. Since I have this up on another site, I do have reviews, but it would be nice to get a couple here on . Nothing makes me happier then getting reviews from fans, and even people who don't like something. I'm not completely new to this, I've been going at this for a while, so you don't have to worry about the whole new author defensive attitude.

Ps. I don't own Pokemon, unfortunately.

I do however, own every character that has physically appeared in this story so far, baring the Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Awakening**

"**You only got us one room!"** screamed a loud, feminine voice. The owner of the voice was sitting on a small bed inside a red and brown decorated room. The victim of her anger was a young man sitting on a bed across from her.

"Well, you said to get us "A" room, not two rooms," another voice, this one male, answered weekly. "And it does have two beds."

"Honestly Chris, I thought a brilliant strategist would be smarter than that. You are a guy, and I am a girl. They don't share rooms!" she muttered incredulously.

"You weren't very specific..." Chris muttered rather meekly. If he learned anything from his mother it was this, you don't win arguments against women. Either the topic is dropped, or you are deeply threatened. So instead of digging himself a bigger grave, he decided to change the subject. "But you really think I'm a brilliant strategist?"

"Of course you are! In your very first battle you put me in my place good," she answered back. "But don't you dare change the subject! I'm allowing you the pleasure of sharing a room with me, but if you pull anything, you are dead mister. Got it?"

"Yes Melanie," Chris sighed. _Geez, she's treating me like her boyfriend. I've known her for less than a day, and already it seems like she is already planning the wedding,_ he joked.

"Good. You were trained well. Unlike my brother," she muttered. "But that's a story for later. It's late, I'm hungry and I want a nice salad. As you are a gentleman, I trust you have no problems paying for this?" she asked. Chris figured that this wasn't a question, but decided to try his luck anyway.

"Since I won the battle, perhaps you should pay," he said carefully. He hoped Melanie took it more as another suggestion, rather than an anti gentlemanly act.

"Nope," she replied simply. "However, I shall allow you to pick the restaurant. The only condition is that there has to be vegetarian options at said restaurant."

"You don't eat meat?" Chris asked. He always found it hard to believe people could live without meat.

"Of course not! Meat is murder!" Melanie cried. "People who eat meat are as bad as murderers!"

"Well, if it is dead, it might as well be eaten," Chris defended.

"This argument is as pointless as a circle. Let's just go get some food before everything is closed," Melanie murmured.

"Now that is a good idea," Chris agreed, leading her out the door of their room. The Pokémon Center was eerily quiet, but as it was late at night Chris didn't think much of it.

"Are you two going out?" asked the nurse on duty.

"We are going to get food. We will be back before it is too late," Melanie answered the nurse and headed for the exit of the building. The automatic doors opened, and the duo was met by a cool breeze.

"Jeez, if I knew it would be this cold, I would have brought a sweater," Chris muttered. Melanie nodded her agreement. _At least winter is almost done,_ she thought thankfully.

The duo had walked down a lightly frosted path towards a restaurant called The Shiny Miltank. Chris had been here before with his mother, and he had fallen in love with their Miltank burger.

"For two?" asked a thin girl clad in the blue and black uniform of The Shiny Miltank.

"Yes please," Chris replied politely.

"Right this way," she replied, leading them to a small booth near the back of the restaurant. The two of them took their seats, and picked up a menu each. "Can I interest you in something to drink?"

"I'll have a Chocolate Miltankshake. What about you Melanie?" Chris asked her.

"I think I'll have a Diet Absol soda," she replied. The waiter took down the notes of their orders and walked off.

"I never got that," Chris muttered.

"Got what?" Melanie asked, thoroughly confused by his random statement.

"Why they gave soda Pokémon names. Why not just call it Cola, or Root Beer. I think calling it Absol, or Ursaring Soda is kind of pointless," Chris muttered.

"That is a kind of strange thing to have a problem with, Chris. You're weird," Melanie joked, but then came to a sudden realization._ I know next to nothing about this guy, and I've already decided I'm going to travel with him. That was a hasty decision on my part. I should probably get to know him,_ Melanie pondered.

"You know, we should probably get to know each other a little more," Chris said, as if he was reading her mind.

"You know, I was just thinking that," she laughed.

"B-b-but didn't you just say that?" he stuttered. Melanie stopped laughing and looked at him. He looked dead serious.

"No," she answered simply.

"I guess I was just hearing things," he muttered, looking thoroughly perplexed.

"Maybe you were just imagining it to," Melanie suggested.

"That was probably it. Well where should we begin?" he asked her.

"Look, there's the waitress. Let's order and then we can talk," she answered him.

"Sorry that took so long. Our Miltankshake maker blew up. Here are your drinks," the waitress said, handing Melanie her soda and handing Chris his shake. "May I take your dinner order?"

"I'll have your Miltank Burger," Chris said.

"Would you like some SizzledGrumpig on it?"

"Yes please," he said.

"And for you," the waitress asked Melanie.

"I'll have a Caesar Salad," she replied simply.

"Would you like to add in a little Torchic meat?"

"No thank you," Melanie replied. The waitress took this as her cue to leave, and headed over to another customer. "What is your full name? I only know you as Chris."

"My name is Christopher Stanley Davis. I was originally born in Cianwood, an island town in Johto. I currently live in Silver town," he summarised. "What about you?"

"My full name is Melanie Emerald. I was never given a middle name. My mother is completely against them for some strange reason," Melanie answered.

"Where are you from," Chris asked her.

"Um... Penelope Port," she murmured. Chris raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Never been, is it nice?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it is um... great," she claimed. _I hope he doesn't figure out I'm really from Greenburg. I can only hope he doesn't see through my lie,_ she mentally prayed.

"I think you aren't telling me the full truth," he muttered. _She said Greenburg didn't she? I swear I heard Greenburg,_ he dismayed.

"W-w-what makes you think that?" she stuttered.

"Your eyes," he answered, staring directly into her emerald green eyes. "They can't look at me. If you were telling me the truth, you would be able to stare at me."

"Well, I am actually from Greenburg. I kind of sort of ran away from home," she muttered and turned away from Chris' gaze. A small tear began to form in the corner of her right eye. Chris went to move over to her side of the booth, to comfort her, but the waitress came back with their food.

"Your food is here. Is everything alright here?" the waitress asked.

"Everything is just fine. Thank you for the food," Melanie replied, quickly lifting her head up and wiping away the tear.

"If you insist," the waitress muttered sceptically, and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Look. Let's discuss this when we get back to the room. I want to eat my salad, and I'm sure you want to enjoy your murder sandwich," she muttered.

"It's not murder. It's a very natural thing," he replied, and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well Mr. Murderer, think of it this way. What if that Miltank you're eating could talk. Communicate with normal humans. You still think it is natural?" she asked. "It can think, and feel. It is a living creature, and yet is treated lower then a human. Pokémon are friends, not food!"

_Oh... God,_ Chris thought, and put his "murder sandwich" down. _Before I never thought Pokémon could talk. I knew they had feelings, but I never realized they were so human. Well there not, but still. I'm a monster!_ Without giving Melanie any warning, he ran off towards the bathroom.

"I guess I struck a chord," Melanie muttered, and went back to her salad.

Fifteen minutes after his mad dash for the bathroom, Chris returned looking less than stellar. "Are you done," he asked Melanie.

"Yes. You look awful, Chris. Are you okay?" she asked, her voice full of great concern.

"I'm fine. You could say I had an epiphany involving talking toilets and talking burgers. Now I'll go pay, and we can go back to the room," he murmured.

"Tell you what. I'll pay for this one. I'll meet you back at the room. I want you to rest so we can leave early tomorrow," Melanie told him.

"No I'll pay. It's alright, I'm fine," he argued.

"No. You will go back to the room and rest. I will not take no for an answer," she said sternly. Chris realized he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Fine, you can pay. I'll get the next one though," he promised.

"I would expect nothing less. Now go back to the room! If I get back there and you aren't there yet, you're dead mister."

"What are you? My mother?" he teased.

"Just go!" she sneered. He gave a light laugh, and turned towards the door. When he was out of sight, Melanie headed over to the front counter.

"Can I help you, miss?" asked the man working behind counter.

"I'm here to pay for my meal," she said, handing the man a small slip of paper, as well as some of Anotica's native currency, the Anon.

"Why thank you, miss. Have a nice night," he said happily.

The walk back to the Center was quiet, but it gave Melanie some much needed time to think. _Why did I lie to him? He seems so trustworthy. I didn't have to tell him about the fact I ran away, I just had to say I was from Greenburg. He sure is a strange guy though. He started talking to himself in the middle of our battle, and then at dinner he insisted he heard me say we should get to know each other more. That reminds me, I still have to ask him about the talking to himself thing in our match._

She walked into their room in the Pokémon Center, only to find Chris, as well as his Charmander and Snorunt, lying on his bed looking at a small laptop.  
"You brought a computer on a Pokémon journey? Seriously?" Melanie asked him incredulously.

"What? You never know when it might come in handy. Besides, Pokémon Centers have free Wi-Fi. Might as well utilize it," he pointed out.

"What are you doing anyway?" she asked him. "And how has your Charmander not burned the bed spread?"

"Well, apparently she knows how to control the heat in her tail," Chris told her. "And I'm watching a show."

"But her flame is burning as much as ever," Melanie pointed out.

"Yes it is, but it is not as hot. The biggest fires are not always the hottest, at least not the ones I made. Besides, her tail isn't even touching any of the bed spread," he told her.

"You should still find a heat proof blanket at a PokéMart. How do you know all of this stuff anyway?" Melanie asked him suspiciously.

"She told me," he muttered nonchalantly, but then covered his mouth, his eyes widening in shock.

"Told you?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

(Nice going, Chris,) Charmander giggled, her sapphire eyes glittering with amusement.

(Y'all screwed yourself there, Pardner) Snorunt added, a sly grin forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Did I say told? I meant typed," he improvised quickly. "She typed it onto a word document for me."

"Oh really? Can I see said document?"

"Um, No. I deleted it," he added quickly. Sweat was dripping down his forehead. _Damn it! I screwed up. The professor told me not to let anyone else know, and there is no doubt she is going to figure this out,_ he thought, thoroughly defeated.

"You're lying! You can't look at me. If your brown eyes could stare into my green, I would believe you. It's the same trick you used on me," she jabbed.

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth. I can understand, and talk to Pokémon. Please don't tell anyone else. They can't know!" he announced.

"Wow! That is amazing, Chris. How long have you had this ability?" she asked him.

"Honestly, the first time I ever heard a Pokémon was the day of my journey. I could never understand them before that," Chris told her.

"Did something happen before you left?" she questioned.

"Not that I can think of," Chris muttered.

"That is strange. Oh I know! I'll let my Pokémon out too!" she cried, releasing her Pokéballs. Out of them popped her Sandshrew and Tangela, the two Pokémon she used in her match with him, and another one. It was a red bug, with buzzing wings and a green face. It had red horn like things on its head, and a red mouth. It also had many little black legs.

"This is my Yanma. I just caught him yesterday, so I didn't use him in our match," Melanie explained to him.

"Nice to meet you, Yanma. I am Chris," he told the bug.

(What is a Chris? Is it edible?) Yanma asked Sandshrew.

(Only if you want food poisoning. I wouldn't put that thing near my mouth. I don't think it has showered in years,) Sandshrew answered him. Chris could feel a vain in his head beginning to pulse, but he held his cool.

(Oh lay off guys. You're just jealous cause him and his hunk of a Snorunt are cuter then you,) Tangela scolded them, and then turned to stare dreamily at Snorunt and his trainer.

"Guys, this is Chris. We are going to be travelling with him and his Pokémon. He is very special, he can understand Pokémon," Melanie told them. Upon hearing that, Sandshrew flinched, and the yellowish brown colour of his face drained. He turned back to the other trainer.

(Hey big guy, no hard feelings right,) Sandshrew asked hesitantly. Chris didn't answer him. He just turned towards the little Pokémon and gave him an evil grin, causing the mouse Pokémon to gulp and curl up into a ball. Chris gave a light chuckle, he was going to have fun with this Pokémon.

(If Sandshrew is scared of a Chris, should I be scared to?) Yanma asked Tangela.

(Nah, he's way too cute to be scared of,) she told him.

(What is cute?) Yanma asked, although this time the question wasn't directed at anyone.

(Cute means that she likes them, Yanma,) answered Charmander knowingly.

(Oh okay. So Snorunt and Chris are cute. So should I call them cute?) Yanma asked her.

(Not unless you think they are,) she answered him.

(Um, Pardner, a little help!) Snorunt called over to Charmander. Charmander turned her head to see her fellow Pokémon ensnared in Tangela's vines.

(You know, that looks an awful lot like one of those pictures Chris was loo-)

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Chris screamed at Charmander, who just turned towards him and laughed. Her gossipy nature had taken his attention away from his computer just in time.

"What?" Melanie asked him suspiciously, looking up from her book.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I disturbed your reading," he told her.

"It's alright. I needed to talk to you anyway," Melanie said.

"Bout?"

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Huh? What about?" he questioned her.

"For lying earlier," she answered him simply.

"It's okay. Why did you run away anyway?" he asked her.

"I'll tell you, but it's a long story,"  
_  
Flashback..._

_"Why can't I go?" Melanie asked a tall, bulky violet haired man. His blue eyes were glaring sternly at her._

_"Your mother and I agreed that just because you have a Pokémon doesn't mean you should go on a journey," he told her sternly._

_"You don't understand! This is my dream! Tangela and I will be fine! Please let us go!" she cried desperately._

_"You're mother and I decided that you can leave in four years, when your brother begins his training," he yelled._

_"That's not fair! Why should I wait?" she demanded._

_"You need to protect him! A nineteen year old can properly protect themselves. Now quit being disobedient, and listen to me!"_

_"You're being unfair! I'm not even doing gyms, I just want to travel! Why can't I?_

_"For the last time, you will not leave. Now go up to your room, and clean it. Now!" he bellowed._

_"No," Melanie muttered._

_"What did you say?" he demanded._

_"I said no!" she screamed. Suddenly, a large hand impacted with the side of her face._

_"You will listen to your father you ungrateful child! Now go to your room!" he roared. Melanie, glanced her tearing eyes up at him, and then turned around and ran out the front door._

_"Melanie, get back here! Melanie!" he yelled, but she wasn't coming back._

_End Flashback_

"So that's my story," she muttered, on the verge of tears. Chris was in shock. I had a fight with my mother before I left to, but we made good, he mentally thanked the gods he did.

"That's awfu,l Melanie," Chris murmured, and moved over to sit beside her. He put his arms around her body, and gave her a hug that would make an Ursaring quiver in fear.

"Thanks Chris, but stop hugging me!" she screamed and he immediately let go. "That was a bit tight, but thanks. It's nice to have some support. I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too Melanie, me too," he told her.

"Well I think I'm going to hit the hay. We have to get up early, so I suggest you do to," she told him.

"I think I'll stay up a bit longer," he answered.

Chris go to bed," she said forcefully.

"Yes Ma'am!"

-.-.-.-

Chris found himself hovering in a perpetual purple wasteland. Various shades of purples and blacks surrounded him in every compass direction.

"Hello?" he called out, but he heard nothing but the echo of his own voice. _This seems vaguely familiar,_ he pondered.

_"Yellow."_

_"Silver."_

_"Gold."_

_"Ruby."_

_"Sapphire."_

_"Emerald."_

_"Diamond."_

_"Pearl."_

_"Platinum."_

"What the- who's there?" he called out. As if answering his question, a large silhouette appeared in front of him. It was the shape of a large bird, but almost seemed dragon like. _Now this is defiantly familiar,_ he decided, remembering his dream before he left.

"Who are you?" Chris demanded. He glared at the silhouette, but it didn't not appear in it's true form. Instead, it opened its mouth and let out a loud roar. "What are you doing?" Chris question wasn't answered, but instead he was told something completely different.

_**"Awaken!"**_


	6. Chapter 5: Shocking Events

**Chapter 5**

**Shocking Events**

Chris' head jolted up faster than a Jolteon who had drank way too much coffee. Sweat was dripping from his ruffled brown hair, and seemed to cover every other part of his body too. _What the hell was that? Why did they list off all those words? What did they mean by awaken? And whose voice was that?_ He wondered, his brain scrambling for answers. The whole dream unnerved him straight to the bones.

(Are you alright, Chris?) asked a rather soft, feminine voice. The voice belonged to his faithful Charmander. (You awoke with quite a fright.)

"I think I'm okay. I just had a bad dream, that's all," he assured her. "Wait a minute, why are you up?" Chris looked over to the little table near the foot of his bed, and saw his Snorunt sitting beside his laptop.

(I woke up about an hour ago. I had to use the washroom. You know, despite the fact this is a Pokémon Center, the bathrooms aren't really Pokémon friendly,) she muttered.

"Why are you up, Snorunt?" Chris asked the former sheriff.

(Charmander here stepped on me while she was trying to clamber off this bed,) he muttered darkly.

(I said I was sorry,) Charmander moaned.

(Whatever, Pardner. We decided to use your compu-thinger till y'all woke up,) he told Chris.

"That's fine, I guess. I'm just surprised you can use it. No offense or anything guys. I mean, you don't have much in the way of arms, or hands for the matter, Snorunt. And Charmander, I'm surprised you can use it with your claws," he stated.

(Yeah, well we can,) Charmander pointed out.

"I suppose so," Chris laughed. He glanced around the room. Melanie and her three Pokémon were still sleeping. His gaze stopped on Sandshrew for a minute, and he tried to think of ways to get the Pokémon back for last night. Although, the Pokémon did have a point about him needing a shower, regardless of the very little tact he used to tell him this.

"I'm going to have a quick shower, guys," he told his Pokémon. They gave him a curt nod, and turned back to the computer. As Chris walked by, he made a note to see what they were doing. _They're watching the anime again? We watched that last night. We even watched that same episode. I guess they like it,_ Chris thought.

As he stepped into the bathroom door and began to strip off his night clothing, the events of his dream started to come to him again. _Just what did they mean by those words anyway? Yellow, Silver, Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum; what do they mean? I can't even figure out a pattern. Most of them are minerals, but I've never heard of a mineral called yellow. Nor have I heard of Diamond or Pearl as a colour. Ugh, this is all too confusing. Maybe the hot water will help._

Chris turned on the tap, and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt refreshing on his sweat stained skin. Chris soaked up the hot water like a sponge, a feeling of refreshment brought upon him. _All of this, though, brings me back to the last bit,_ he thought. _What did they mean by awaken?_

_-.-.-.-  
_

_"My Lord, did my chosen receive his awakening?"_ inquired a telepathic voice. The telepathy, did not however, take away from the depth in the voice.

_"Yes, in fact he did. However, his powers showed up far before I would have liked them to,"_ muttered a second voice, this one managing to be even deeper.

_"My apologies, my Lord, but I wanted to test him. I needed to make sure he was worthy of me,"_ the slightly less deep voice murmured.

_"So you let his powers slip out early?"_ accused the deeper voice.

_"I had one of my disciples test his worthiness back in Silver Forest. The test would not have been a good way to judge had he not been able to understand the Pokémon,"_ defended the other voice.

_"I suppose it matters not. You have your disciples guarding him, correct?" _

_"One of them is stationed in Auburn Valley as we speak."_

_"Good. We must not lose the child."_

_-.-.-.-  
_

_That'll teach him,_ Chris thought proudly. Placing the red and white ball back onto the side table besides Melanie's bed, he turned back towards his Pokémon, as well as a now awake Tangela. They were still watching the anime on his computer. _I really hope they know that Ash Ketchum is a fictional character. Although, I doubt that Viney over there cares. She's a female, and Pokémon, version of Brock._ Mentally chuckling over his comparison, he took a seat near them.

"You're up early," muttered a voice behind him. Her usually well groomed violet hair was sticking up in more places then Chris could count.

"You get shocked by a thunderbolt in your sleep or something?" he joked.

"Shut up! I just have a bad case of bed head," she pouted. Chris just laughed at her. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Oh but Mel, it really is," he snickered.

"Oh that's it mister. You are so dead!" she screamed, and leapt at him. Chris just ducked to his right, and Melanie landed on the bed next to him. Chris started laughing at her lame attempt, but was promptly shut up by the look in Melanie's eyes.

"Holy shit! You're Serious?" he cried, and made a prompt dash for the bathroom, with Melanie chasing closely behind him, muttering various expletives.

(Humans are silly, aren't they Charmander?) Yanma snickered, his big green eyes wide in both fear and excitement.

(Very,) Charmander laughed.

(Should we help your man-hunk of a trainer?) Tangela asked Charmander.

(Nah, he got himself into this mess. Never taunt a girl about her looks, and never call her by an annoying nickname,) she stated.

(That is so true! I hate it when my vines get all messy,) Tangela whined.

(Aren't they always messy, Viney?) asked a rather sleepy Sandshrew, who had obviously just gotten up. Almost as soon as he had gotten himself to his feet, his body had been thrown against the wall of the Pokémon Center's room.

(My point exactly,) Charmander laughed, watching the pissed off Tangela vine whip the mouse Pokémon.

After Melanie had finally calmed down, and let Chris out of the bathroom, she got herself ready for the journey to Evertown. Since she had demanded the right to have a shower, this gave Chris time to fiddle with his laptop.

(Come on Chris, one more episode,) Charmander begged.

"Sorry Charmander, but I need to look something up before we leave," he told her.

(That's not fair!) she whined.

"Life's not fair. Why don't you go help Snorunt? He looks like he needs a hand with Tangela," he suggested to her. He watched with a fair amount of amusement, as his ice type was trying to escape from the vine covered female.

(Nah, he's got that covered. I'll go talk to Yanma or Sandshrew,) she told him.

After the little lizard left, Chris turned back to the laptop. _Damn! Only the comic characters, but I doubt it is related. Not only did they leave some out, but they are fictional characters anyway,_ he moaned. His attempt to search up the words from his dream didn't work.

(You okay, Pardner? You've just been a starin' at the wall for a while now.) Chris had been brought out of his thoughts by his Snorunt, who had seemed to escape Tangela relatively unharmed.

"I'm alright, Snorunt. How'd you escape Tangela?" he asked the ice type, hoping to diffuse whatever worry Snorunt had.

(She an' Charmander got themselves distracted by this magazine Melanie had. Somethin' to do with the latest trends,) he muttered.

"Seems even Pokémon are interested in the latest fashions," Chris laughed.

(Suppose so,) Snorunt agreed.

"Well I'm all done. You ready to go?" Chris jolted in surprise as Melanie appeared beside him. "What? I scared ya?"

"You could say that," Chris muttered.

"Well are you ready or not?" she pushed.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Return, Charmander, Snorunt," he called, picking up they're Pokéballs and returning them. Melanie returned her Pokémon as well, and the duo went to check out with Nurse Joy.

"You're leaving all ready?" she asked the two of them in surprise. "It is really early."

"We want a good start. We'd like to be in Evertown as soon as possible," Melanie told her quickly.

"Oh, well that's okay. Take care, you two," she told them with a compassionate smile.

"T-t-thanks, Joy," Chris muttered, blushing heavily.

"Control your hormones," Melanie hissed quietly, smacking him upside the head. Chris only grunted in reply.

The morning air had a small chill to it, but as Chris noted, it was considerably warmer then past days. The calls of Pidgeys filled the air, and Chris swore he heard a couple of Starly as well. The walk out of Auburn Town had been relatively quiet. Very few were out at this hour; even the PokéMart was closed.

"How'd you sleep?" Melanie asked suddenly.

"It was alright," Chris lied. _No need to concern her with this,_ he thought to himself.

"We should hopefully be able to make Mt. Everstone by tonight," she told him.

"That would be nice. I'm so close to my first gym match!" he cried excitedly.

"You have a decent chance to win. Charmander is weak to the ground type, but Snorunt has an advantage. And you seem to have techniques to deal with dig, which I believe is the TM they give out," she explained.

"I wish it was earthquake," he muttered.

"This is your first gym match. They are not going to give you earthquake," she answered flatly.

"I can wish can't I?" he moaned, causing Melanie to smack him. "You know, you're pretty violent,"

"Normally I would hit you again, but I'll let it slide this time. Do you hear something?" she asked him.

(What do you get when you combine an idiot and an idiot? A human!)

"Yeah I heard that. Someone is telling jokes," he muttered. "And they aren't very good."

"Really? I heard a Pokémon's cry," she replied.

"Well, I can understand them," he pointed out.

"Whatever, let's check it out," Melanie said.

"I agree."

The two of them followed the path of the voice until they were under a short tree. Sitting on one of the higher branches, was a small bird like Pokémon. It's green and yellow belly was puffed up proudly, and the white ring on its neck was well groomed. It possessed two blue wings, and its head was shaped like a music note.

"A Chatot?" Melanie muttered. "I was kind of hoping it would be some exotic bird, like a Pidgeot."

"Beggers can't be choosers," Chris murmured.

(Ah, an audience! You hear 'bout the kidnapping?) the Chatot asked.

"Kidnapping?" asked Chris, his voice full of alarm.

(Yeah, and then he woke up!) Chatot laughed.

"That was lame," Chris moaned.

(So was your mother last night,) cried the cheeky Chatot.

"What is he saying?" asked Melanie, seeming thoroughly confused by the situation.

"Nothing that isn't really, really old," Chris replied.

(Ah, but so is your mother. In fact she's so old, her birth certificate is expired!) Chatot chuckled.

"She's only thirty-seven!" Chris cried defensively.

(She's so poor, that when someone rings the doorbell, she yells ding!)the Chatot laughed.  
"The doorbell works! You just have to work it a little," he defended.

(That's what she said!)

"Will you shut up!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, maybe we should leave," Melanie suggested to Chris, but she was ignored.

(Chris, I am your father,) Chatot cried.

"Don't talk about my father," Chris snapped.

(Why? Cause he was so stupid that he locked himself inside a grocery store and starved?) Chatot poked.

"That's it! Your going down, bird!" Chris screamed, and ran towards the Chatot.

(Squawk! Angry human, angry human!) he cried, and flew away.

"Chris wait!" Melanie cried hopelessly.

"Get back here bird!" he screamed. "Snorunt, teach this thing a lesson!" He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a miniature Pokéball. He threw it at the small music note Pokémon, and it bopped him straight on the note. Without warning, it sucked him inside. The Pokéball fell towards the ground, and began shaking violently. One shake, two shake, three shake; click.

_W-w-what just happened?_ Chris pondered, completely dumbstruck.

"I think you just caught a Chatot," Melanie answered him, after finally managing to catch up.

"I thought I had Snorunt's ball," Chris muttered. _Might as well keep it. Might serve useful,_ Chris thought.

"Well you didn't. It's on your belt," Melanie pointed out. Chris looked down at his belt, and saw the Pokéballs of Charmander and Snorunt clipped onto it.

"Smooth, Chris," he muttered to himself.

"Well on the Bright side, your team certainly got an interesting character," Melanie chipped in.

"Interesting is one way to say it. I'm going to have to teach it about tact, though."

(Well, well. Bout time you showed up, Dumbass. Seems you've gotten yourself a new friend. And a girlfriend too. You've been busy,) Chris spun around at the sound of the voice. Standing in his line of sight, directly in front of a large pond, was the Mankey trio.

"What do you three want?" he muttered.

"Who are they? Besides the obvious answer," Melanie asked.

"Just three, very annoying Mankey that I've had some past meetings with," he explained. "They hold one hell of a grudge."

(We've been waiting for you on this route for two freaking days! Don't you think you could have hurried up a little more?) asked the very annoyed Mankey, the leader of the trio.

"Not if I knew I had this to look forward to," Chris deadpanned.

(Awe shucks, I am truly flattered. Did your girlfriend occupy all your time?) he asked cheekily.

"Melanie is not my girlfriend. She is just a friend," he stated, as if it were the obvious answer.

"Yeah, just a friend," Melanie added, but she was blushing slightly.

(Well Chrissie, it was fun catching up and all, but it is now time for revenge. Two days of feeding an angry Pokémon should come in handy,) the Mankey leader declared triumphantly.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, now fully on alert.

(Why don't you just meet him?) As if on cue, a large Bird flew out from behind some trees. It was a shade of brown with white feathers along its back. It had a long, sharp, red beak, and a red crown like feather figure on its head.

"T-t-that Fearow is bigger than normal," Melanie stuttered.

"Yeah it is," Chris agreed.

(So you are the child those Mankey wanted to be rid of?) the Fearow asked incredulously. (You look rather meek. You will make a nice meal.)

(Well, Chris, now that you've met Fearow, we will be off. See you later- not!) Mankey cried triumphantly, and scampered off.

"We should run, Chris," Melanie suggested.

(Don't bother. I can find you anywhere in these woods. You cannot escape me!) Fearow cried.

"We have to fight," Chris said.

"What! Our Pokémon will be murdered!" Melanie cried.

"No they won't. We have to believe in them. They are our only hope," Chris told her firmly.

"You're right. Take care of him, guys!" she shouted, releasing her Pokémon. Instantly, her Tangela, Yanma and Sandshrew appeared in front of her, although the latter looked very uncomfortable. "Sandshrew, what are you doing?"

(I don't know! Ever since you returned me, I've been itching like crazy,) he muttered, scratching himself in various places.

_That'll teach him,_ Chris mentally chuckled. "You go too, guys!" Upon command, Charmander, Snorunt and his new Chatot appeared.

(So, you captured me eh? The names Chatot, don't call me nutin' else, got it?) he pestered Chris.

"Got it, got it. Now guys, we have a murderous Fearow to deal with. You guys up for the challenge?" he asked them.

(Geez, first battle and I'm already gonna die. You get nothing in my will,) he told Chris.

(Calm down, Pardner. We won't die,) Snorunt assured Chatot.

(Cowardly little bird, I will enjoy sticking this through you,) the Fearow said, directing to its beak with its wing.

(That's what she said,) snickered Chatot. Despite the itching, Sandshrew began to laugh hysterically to, as did Charmander. Yanma, however, was slightly more confused.

(Who is she? Is it Melanie?) he asked.

(Well she is-) Charmander began, but was cut off by a loud screech.

(Oh will you all just shut up!) Fearow cried.

(Who pissed in your cereal this morning?) Sandshrew asked cheekily.

(Shut up, all of you! This six on one thing is horribly unfair. I just came for this Chris character. Now I demand a one on one match,) Fearow yelled.

(Then allow me to be your opponent,) cried an unfamiliar voice. Within seconds, the once formidable Fearow was lying on the ground in a heap, its feathers singed beyond belief.

"What the hell! Was that a lightning bolt?" Melanie asked confused. "The sky  
isn't dark."

"I think it was a Pokémon attack. I heard a voice, did you?" Chris asked Melanie.

"No, I didn't," she muttered.

"Then it had to be a Pokémon. Just which one?" he pondered.

"I think it was an electric type. It was an electric attack it was hit by, and a very powerful one at that," she answered.

"Yeah," Chris agreed. Suddenly Chris turned his head around, and in the horizon Chris saw what looked like a bird. From a distance, Chris could tell it was yellow, but that was all he could figure out about it.

(Silver Heart,) Chris heard the voice say. (My master wishes to meet you tonight in your dreams. Do not be frightened.) With that, the large bird flew a way.

"I wonder what the Pokémon was," Melanie muttered.

"I don't know," Chris answered. That much was true, he didn't know what the Pokémon was.

"No use pondering it, I guess. Let's just carry on, before the Fearow wakes up," Melanie said impatiently.

"I don't think it will wake up for a long time," Chris muttered, but his mind was elsewhere. _What the hell did he mean by Silver Heart! _

_-.-.-.-  
_

_Agent Two to Agent One: My quest is complete. I have informed him._

_Agent One to Agent Two: Good. Our Lord wants his presence known to the child._

_Agent Three to Agent Two: Is the Almighty Lord alright with this?_

_Agent Two to Agent Three: Yes. Our Lord confirmed this to me._

_Agent One to Agent Two; Agent Three: We must continue to look out for the boy. All hail Lord Lugia!_

* * *

Chapter 5 for ya, folks. Just have to post Chapter 6, and I'll be all caught up here with where I am on Serebii. Speaking of good news, I am almost finished with Chapter 7, which is also the first Gym battle of my story. I'm sure some people will look forward to that.


	7. Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 6**

**Sweet Dreams**

"_Welcome, Christopher Davis."_

Chris, once again, awoke in the purple wasteland of his dreams. The usually violent shades of purple seemed much calmer, and Chris knew immediately something was different. _Perhaps this has to do with that Pokémons warning earlier,_ he wondered.

_Flashback..._

_(Silver Heart,) Chris heard the voice say. (My master wishes to meet you tonight in your dreams. Do not be frightened.) With that, the large bird flew a way._

_End Flashback..._

_So its master wishes to meet me. So where is it?_ he pondered. He turned his head to his immediate left, and then his right.

_"Are you perhaps, looking for me?"_ asked an unfamiliar voice. Chris turned abruptly to the sound of the voice. Facing him was a large, white bird that was almost dragon like in appearance. The bird was covered in a light shade of blue on its belly, and it had blue mask like things over its eyes. This was the biggest Pokémon Chris had ever seen firsthand.

"W-w-who are you?" Chris stuttered.

_"Do not be alarmed, child. I am the Legendary Lugia,"_ the Legendary Pokémon told Chris.

"Why have you been appearing in my dreams? I'm nothing special," Chris muttered.

_"Now, that is where you are wrong, Chris. You are more special then you could ever hope to imagine,"_ Lugia soothed.

"What is so special about me? I'm just a fifteen year old trainer who was born in Johto," he argued.  
_  
"Have you ever wondered why only you can understand Pokémon?"_ Lugia asked Chris pointedly.

"Constantly," Chris answered. "Do you have something to do with that?"

_"I suppose you could say that..."_ the legendary diving Pokémon replied.

"What does that mean?" Chris snapped, and then bit his tongue. "I'm sorry for snapping. This is just all so confusing."

_"It is fine, child. I understand your confusion. However, the answer to your question might unnerve you. Do you still wish to know?"_ Lugia asked Chris.

"Please, I must know!" Chris insisted.

_"Very well, Chris. You might say that one of the reasons you can understand Pokémon is because, well..."_ Lugia hesitated slightly. Its large eyes began to narrow, and Chris couldn't help but wonder if it was thinking.

"Spit it out!" Chris yelled impatiently.

_"You have my DNA in you!"_ Lugia snapped finally.

"What!" asked a rather dumfounded Chris. _I have Pokémon DNA? Am I not human? Does my mother know?_

_"Stop thinking! You're giving me a headache,"_ Lugia muttered.

"You can read my mind?" _This keeps getting more and more complicated,_ he muttered mentally.

_"Indeed it does, Christopher. Do you recall the restaurant?"_ Lugia asked.

_The restaurant?_ Chris pondered. _He must mean The Shiny Miltank._ "A few things happened there," he finally answered.

_"How you figured out that Melanie was really from Greenburg,"_ Lugia reminded him.

_Flashback..._

_"Where are you from," Chris asked her._

_"Um... Penelope Port," she murmured. Chris raised an eyebrow at her tone._

_"Never been, is it nice?" he asked her._

_"Yeah, it is um... great," she claimed. I hope he doesn't figure out I'm really from Greenburg. I can only hope he doesn't see through my lie, she mentally prayed._

_"I think you aren't telling me the full truth," he muttered. She said Greenburg didn't she? I swear I heard Greenburg, he dismayed._

_End Flashback..._

"What happened there, anyway?" Chris asked the massive Pokémon. "I swear she said Greenburg."

_"She didn't say it, she thought it,"_ Lugia confirmed.

"What! How did I hear it then?" Chris cried, completely perplexed.  
_"Simple, you read her mind,"_ Lugia muttered nonchalantly, as if this wasn't a big deal.

"Hey, Lugia, is it possible to faint in a dream?" Chris wondered.

_"I suppose it would be, why?"_ Lugia asked.

Chris responded with a loud thud.

-.-.-.-

_"Now this, is an interesting scenario." _

Chris began to slowly open his eyes. By the time they were fully open, he realized he was face to face with a large blue bird. It was not nearly as big as Lugia, however.  
_  
"Good morning, Chris,"_ the blue bird cooed. It was light blue, and had an even lighter blue puff on its chest. It had a long tail, and Chris could feel what little heat this dream world had, evaporate when he was near this Pokémon.

"And who are you?" Chris demanded.

_"My apologies, I'm Articuno,"_ the blue bird soothed. _"And these are my colleagues, Zapdos, and Moltres." _

Chris watched carefully, as the blue Pokémon gestured towards a yellow bird, and yellowy orange bird. Chris first inspected the yellow bird. It was a bit larger then Articuno, and had a more pointed beak. The most notable difference between Articuno, and the bird Chris suspected was Moltres, was the fire. The top of Moltres' head was on fire, as were the back of its wings, and its tail.

The third bird gave Chris, a massive case of déjà vu. It was a tiny bit smaller then Articuno, but its beak was much longer than the others. The bird was bright yellow, with black along the back of its wings and tail.

_"It is a pleasure to finally meet you,"_ Moltres said.

_"Indeed, it is,"_ Zapdos agreed.

"B-b-but I've seen you before," Chris cried at Zapdos.

_"Yes, you have. You have seen me as well, Chris,"_ Articuno confirmed.

"I have?" Chris wondered.

_"Think back, towards when the blizzard hit the Silver Forest,"_ Articuno suggested.

_Flashback..._

_"I say we have a little sleep, until the storm is over," Chris suggested. He was completely exhausted, and could barely keep his chestnut brown eyes open._

_(I guess you better wake up then,) Charmander declared cheekily. Her sapphire blue eyes glittered, as if every part of her spirit was laughing at him. How cliché is this, he thought._

_He looked across the horizon, to where the blizzard was heading, and could have sworn he saw a large bird. Probably my imagination, he reassured himself. No way I'd see anything like that, I'm not special..._

_End Flashback..._

"You were there after the blizzard!" Chris asked.

_"In fact, I was the blizzard. That is why nobody could figure out how the storm worked. It was my doing,"_ Articuno told him.

"Why though?" Chris questioned.

_"It was a test. Lugia wished to see if you were worthy,"_ Articuno explained.

"But then why did Lugia have you fly all over Anotica? Would it not of been easier to just start the storm the day of my journey?" Chris wondered.

_"Everything that happened before you left, happened for a reason,"_ Moltres added. _"The blizzard, the argument with your mother, the incident with Charmander, and when you saved her from the Mankeys all happened for a reason."_

_"It was part of the test Lugia planned,"_ Zapdos explained. _"Lugia knew your mother would not let you leave on your journey initially. He knew she would change her mind. He knew how you would react to not getting a Cyndaquil. He knew the guilt you would feel. He knew you would try to save the Pokémon."_

"If he knew all this, then why test me?" Chris pondered.

_"The key word, in that last statement, was "try." Do or do not, there is no try,"_ Moltres explained.

"So, Lugia, was seeing if I could do it?" Chris asked.

_"Precisely,"_ Zapdos answered simply.

"Speaking of Lugia, where is he? He was here not too long ago, and now he is gone," Chris murmured.

_"Do you not remember? You fainted, presumably from the overload,"_ Articuno muttered.

"So then where am I? Am I still dreaming?" he wondered.  
_"You might say, that this, is a dream within a dream,"_ Zapdos confirmed.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any more confusing," Chris sighed.

_"Oh trust us, Chris; it is going to get more confusing. But we are here to help. We are watching you,"_ Articuno soothed.

-.-.-.-

_"So, you are back with me now it seems,"_ murmured the familiar voice of Lugia.

"So, I think I've got most of this. I can understand Pokémon, read minds, I have you DNA in me and the whole blizzard sequence was test." Chris summed up. "Is that it?"

_"Not even close,"_ Lugia sighed._ "The mind powers you posses, aren't quite what you are thinking of. You cannot just read minds whenever. You must concentrate on the person; you cannot simply wander into a Pokémon center and expect every mind in there to be readable. You must truly focus on the person you are trying to read the mind of."_

"So I couldn't just randomly read a trainers mind in battle?" Chris whined.

_"That would take a great amount of concentration. You couldn't afford to put that much concentration on a person in battle, or you will surely lose,"_ Lugia reminded him.

"I suppose that is a fair point," Chris admitted.

_"Have you anymore questions?"_ Lugia asked.

"I only have one more question. What did Zapdos mean when he called me, 'Silver Heart'?" Chris wondered.

_"Chris, you are a member of the Valiant Hearts!"_

"The Valiant Whats!" Chris demanded.

_"Yellow, Silver, Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum; do these words have any meaning to you?"_ Lugia asked Chris.

"Yes! They were in my dream from the other night. What do they mean?" Chris pondered.

_"Each of those words represents a member of the Valiant Hearts. You, Chris, are the Silver Heart,"_ Lugia roared.

"I am?" Chris asked sceptically.

_"No, you just randomly have special powers, and Legendary Pokémon speaking in your dreams,"_ Lugia muttered sarcastically.

"Who are the others?" Chris asked, finally accepting the fate that had befallen him.

_"That is for you to figure out on your own,"_ Lugia boomed, in a deep ominous voice.

"You don't know, do you?" Chris poked.

_"... shut up,"_ Lugia moaned.

-.-.-.-

"Good morning, world!" Melanie cheered. "I hope Chris is up!"

The sun shone brightly on her brilliant lilac hair, as she released her three Pokémon to help take down the camp.

"Go collect up our loose items, Sandshrew. Please help take down the tent, Tangela and Yanma. I'm going to find Chris," she commanded. Her Pokémon each gave her a curt nod, and went on with their tasks.

(I find it thoroughly amusing that the women get the hard job,) Sandshrew crudely whispered. Unfortunately for the mouse Pokémon, a certain vine ball heard him.

(Asshole!) Tangela screeched, and slammed one of her many vines into his back.

(Jeez, it was just a joke,) Sandshrew whimpered. (Women are so touchy. At least that Chatot seems like a ripe good chap.)

(Those two will be trouble. My spidey sense is just tingling...) Yanma muttered.

(Yanma, you are like, so not a spider. According to that adorable Chris human, you are what is known as a clear wing,) Tangela told the young, naive bug.

(I am a clear wing? What is that?) Yanma pondered.

(Beats me, Sweetie. Chris called you a clear wing Pokémon, so I assumed you were,) Tangela soothed.

(Oh. That makes sense,) Yanma chuckled. (Chris is really smart. I wonder when he and Melanie are going to mate.)

If Tangela was currently ingesting a liquid, she would have surely spit it out.

Meanwhile, Melanie had finally made it to Chris' tent, only to find that not only was it still up, but Chris was still asleep.

"Wake up, Chris. We should get going. You want to battle the gym leader soon, don't you?" she asked him, giving his shoulders a shake; no response. She shook again, harder this time; still no response.

"Chris, you're scaring me! Wake up!" she screamed. She shook him furiously; he still wouldn't budge. She moved her fingers along his neck, checking for a pulse; there was none.

"Chris! Wake up! You're not dead, you can't be! Please!" Melanie cried, tears beginning to form in the corners of her green eyes. _I've only just begun to get to know you. You can't die! I won't allow it,_ Melanie thought. She put her hands on his chest, and began pumping.

-.-.-.-

_"It appears your friend is trying to wake you,"_ Lugia muttered knowingly.

"You mean Melanie?" Chris asked.

_"Yes, that would be the one. She thinks you are dead,"_ Lugia told him.

"What! She thinks I am dead? What would possibly give her that idea?" Chris challenged the legend.

_"Well, I suppose this isn't a dream technically. We could not fully communicate like this in a dream. This is almost like a purgatory. It was the only way for us to meet properly,"_ Lugia explained

"Wait, so I am technically dead? You killed me?" Chris whispered.

_"Technically,"_ Lugia muttered.

"Bastard! Send me back right now! I can't die yet, and Melanie is worried sick!" Chris screamed.

_"Do not forget your place, Chris. Despite being a powerful human, you are no match for me,"_ Lugia snapped in exasperation.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Just kind of surprised me," Chris apologized.

_"That is fine. You are too valuable to lose,"_ Lugia confirmed.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Chris stammered.

_"Without you and the other Valiant Hearts, there is no hope for the world,"_ Lugia explained.

"But you said so yourself, you are more powerful than me. Can you and the other Legends not deal with this yourself?" Chris wondered.

_"We are powerless. Long ago, it was prophesized that nine humans, infused with the powers of the strongest Legends, would save us. We are truly powerless. We guardians of the Hearts have been in hiding, and we must remain there,"_ Lugia muttered.

"But why?" Chris pondered.

_"The Chaos,"_ Lugia said simply.

_The Chaos?_ Chris wondered.

_Flashback..._

_"Hold it, Galiano! You're coming with us!" shouted a masculine voice. Chris inspected the man, and realized his voice matched his outer appearance. He had long scruffy black hair, and blue eyes. He had a rather muscular build, and looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks._

_"Hello Biff. Hello Morgan," Steven muttered. Chris guessed the buff guy must be Biff and the other one was Morgan. He had long, purple hair and violet eyes to match. He wasn't overly tall, and had a slender figure._

_"You heard him, Galiano! Your coming with us!" replied the one Chris guessed was Morgan._

_"No I'm not, Morgan. Now leave or I shall make you._

_"How? You don't have any Pokéballs," Morgan laughed._

_"Xatu, use Psychic on these morons," Steven muttered, apparently not seeing them as a threat. Suddenly, a green totem pole like bird appeared out of nowhere, and within seconds of its appearance, those two morons were long gone._

_"Wow your Xatu didn't even attack, and they ran away. You must be some trainer," Melanie said._

_"I suppose you could say that. Now as for you two, you have to watch out for those goons. They work for an organization called The Chaos. As long as you are a trainer, they may come after you. And with that, I take my leave," Steven replied._

_End Flashback..._

"A couple of their goons attacked us in Auburn Town," Chris remembered.

_"That is correct. They have been hunting us down. They hope to use our powers to lure the Valiant Hearts,"_ Lugia explained.

"Why?" Chris wondered.

_"They to, have learned of the prophecy. They wish to use the Valiant Hearts for their own means,"_ Lugia answered.

"And it is our job to stop them?" Chris simply asked.

_"Correct. But you mustn't let yourself be caught by them, or let them find out you are one of the Valiant Hearts. They will come after you,"_ Lugia told him.

"I understand. I have gotten a similar warning before," Chris replied knowingly.

_"Then I shall send you back to the waking world. I'm sure you will enjoy what you find,"_ Lugia chuckled.

"What do you mea-" Chris began, but was cut off by blinding light.

-.-.-.-

Chris eyes fluttered open, and he instantly realized what Lugia had been hinting at. Melanie, had her mouth, over his.

"Oh, Chris! Please wake up!" she cried. Chris noticed the streams of tears running from her eyes, and decided to intervene.

"Um, Mel-" he began, but was immediately cut off by a tight hug.

"Christopher Davis, you had me so worried!" she screamed. Her grip on him intensified, and Chris couldn't help but flinch a little.

"Can you, like, loosen your grip," he begged her. Luckily, she complied.

"When did you wake up?" she asked him suddenly. Her demeanour looked insanely tense.

"When you were giving me mouth to mouth, why?" he asked her, a tinge of curiosity to her voice.

"Oh nothing, I'm just glad you did," she replied, breathing a sigh of relief. Chris knew there was something up, but he decided not to pressure it.

"Speaking of which, you're pulse stopped. Were you dead?" Melanie sniffled, the effects of the crying only starting to wear off.

Chris thought quickly, deciding a lie would be for the best right now. "No. I took a sleeping pill."

"That's good, I guess. You scared me so bad, though," she murmured.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sure it won't happen again." _At least it better not,_ he mentally challenged.

"I hope so. Now let's take down your tent. We should be able to make Evertown as soon as tomorrow."

-.-.-.-

"You mean you haven't heard from him yet?" asked an incredulous female voice.

"That's right! He still hasn't even tried to contact me," screamed another voice, which was also feminine.

"I'm sure he has his reasons, boys will be boys after all," the first feminine voice soothed.

"You're right, Professor. I'm sure he will phone as soon as he gets to Evertown. Although, he is sure going to get a piece of my mind," replied the second female voice, which was now much calmer.

"As he should," replied Professor Hannah Hemlock.

"Well, I really must be going. Thank you for the tea, Hannah," the other woman replied.

"You are very welcome, Selena. If he phones, I will be sure to pass on your message," Hemlock said.

"Thank you, Hannah," Selena replied.

As Selena was leaving, only one thought went through the Professor's mind. _Chris, what have you done?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6 is up! And I have good news! Chapter 7 is done!

I will post Chapter 7 soon. However, if I get some reviews, I'll post it even sooner.


	8. Chapter 7: Grounded

New Chapter Time! The next chapter is commencing slowly, so I won't have it up too soon. However, giving me some reviews will speed up the process. I work very well when motivated, and a few reviews from loyal fans are a great motivator.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Grounded**

"I swear if we see one more freaking Zubat, I'm going to scream!" screeched the voice of Melanie Emerald.

"We're in the middle of a cave. What do you expect?" Chris laughed. The duo had camped at the foot of Mt. Everstone, and was now trekking through Everstone Cavern.

"Seriously, who builds a town in the middle of a mountain," Melanie moaned.

"I dunno, ask one of the locals," Chris murmured. Evertown was built deep within Everstone Cavern. The only light in the caves was provided by large glowing stones.

"I probably look like such a mess. This damp cave air can't be good for my hair," Melanie whined.

"You look fine, Melanie," Chris deadpanned, getting sick and tired of her constant complaining.

"You really mean it, Chris?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, you look good. You shouldn't worry so much, you are a very pretty person," Chris replied.

"T-t-thank you, Chris," Melanie stuttered, blushing furiously. "That means a lot, coming from you," she said, regaining her composure.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris pressed.

"I really respect your opinion," Melanie answered simply.

"Thanks, Melanie. We're almost there, thankfully. We can go to the gym, and then the Center. I can't wait to see the nurse! I hope she is as pretty as her Auburn Town counterpart," Chris chirped excitedly.

"Just what is your attraction with them?" Melanie demanded.

"What is it to you?" Chris replied sharply.

"I was just curious, that's all," she muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry, Melanie," Chris soothed, realising that his tone upset her.

"It is alright, Chris. I won't be so pushy next time," Melanie whispered.

Suddenly, Chris stopped walking and turned towards her. "Melanie, I was wrong. I shouldn't have snapped like that," Chris said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's really okay, Chris. I'm fine," she replied, and continued to walk down the path.

_I think I screwed up, _Chris thought, and ran to catch up to Melanie.

"Look, Chris. I see brighter lights. We must be near the town," she told him, changing the subject. _Yup, I screwed up_, Chris confirmed.

"Sweet! I can finally do my first Gym match!" Chris cheered.

"Shouldn't you get your Pokémon checked out, at the _Pokémon Center, _first?" Melanie asked him, putting a begrudgingly amount of emphasis on Pokémon Center.

"I suppose you are right," Chris sighed.

"Aren't I always?" Melanie asked cheekily, apparently regaining some of the life she had earlier.

"Do you want the honest answer, or the one that makes you happy?" Chris poked back.

"Aren't they the same answer?" Melanie asked again.

Chris stopped for a second, and put a hand to his chin. After about a minute, he took off down the path, at a speed that would make a Ninjask jealous.

_What is that supposed to mean?_ Melanie pondered. _Wait a secon-_ "Hey!"

Ignoring her screams of protest, Chris ran straight down the path towards the lights of Evertown. Despite being nestled deep within a mountain cave, the town appeared rather lively to Chris. The townsfolk were strolling about along the main road, and enjoying themselves just as much as any other town Chris had ever been to. Chris had become aware a few nights ago, that there was not much to do, and it was a small town. The gym was about the only notable destination.

Eventually, Chris arrived at the red roofed Pokémon Center. The decor of this Pokémon center seemed much darker than the one in Auburn Town. The walls were a dark red, and the floor was the very same colour. _Seems like the kind of place you hold a black magic ritual,_ Chris deadpanned. Suddenly, he was broken out of his thoughts, as somebody suddenly jumped on his back.

"I don't believe I heard your answer earlier, Christopher. Would you mind repeating it?" Melanie asked darkly.

"I said "Most definitely," Chris gulped.

"That's what I thought," Melanie replied happily, all traces of the darkness that earlier enveloped her vanishing. "Now why don't you give me your Pokémon, and I'll heal them for you. Then you can give that Professor you were telling me about a call."

"That's a good idea, I suppose. I'm sure Professor Hemlock would like to hear how the first trainer she licensed is doing," he agreed.

"Well, now that it is settled, go make the call. I'll heal our Pokémon," she replied with a smile.

Chris made his way over to one of the video phones available for trainers, and began to dial the number the professor had given him. Almost instantly, the red haired woman appeared on the other side.

"This better be important! It's seven in the morni- Oh, Chris!" she said. Chris suddenly realized he must have woken her up. Her normally sleek red hair was so very messy; it reminded Chris of an angry Tangela.

"Sorry if I woke you, Professor," Chris murmured apologetically.

"No, no, it is quite alright. I was just getting up, anyway," she soothed. "So? How is your adventure going?"

"It's going great! I'm in Evertown!" Chris answered excitedly.

"Already? Congratulations, Chris! Oh, and I have some other news that might please Charmander. Bulbasaur was taken the day after the two of you left," she told Chris happily.

"Really? That's great for Bulbasaur. Who took her?" Chris asked.

"A girl named Sakura Tsukimono," Hemlock replied.

"That's great! I hope we run into her at some point. I'm sure Charmander would enjoy that," Chris muttered.

"Speaking of which, how many Pokémon do you have now?" she asked.

"I have three, Charmander, Snorunt and Chatot," Chris replied, his voice not even trying to conceal the pride he felt for his Pokémon.

"That's wonderful! I take it you are going to challenge the gym soon?" she pondered.

"As soon as we are done here," Chris replied.

"Well then I will let you go. By the way, Chris, have you phoned your mother since you left?"

_Oh shit!_

_-.-.-.-  
_

"You better have a damn good reason to be calling me so late, Chris!" screamed the angry voice of Selena Davis.

"I'm sorry, Mom! I just kind of got caught up in my adventure," Chris cried defensively.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" she demanded.

"I'm really, really sorry, Mom. I didn't even think," Chris sighed.

"No you didn't!" Selena yelled. "But I forgive you. Where are you now?"

"I'm in Evertown. I'm going to the gym after our call is done," Chris replied, happy his mother was calming down.

"Wow! I'm so proud of you, Sweetie. How is little Charmander doing?" she asked.

"She's doing great! I've even caught a Snorunt and a Chatot!" Chris replied, his voice once again swelling with pride.

"That's great, Chris! I can't wait to meet them," she replied happily.

"Chris, your Pokémon are heale- Oh, who is this?" Melanie asked him.

"Hey, Melanie. Mom, this is Melanie; Melanie, Mom," Chris said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Davis," Melanie cooed.

"You as well, Melanie. I'm always happy to meet Chris' girlfriend," Selena murmured, causing Melanie to go red.

"Mom! We're just friends," Chris muttered incredulously, his cheeks tinged in a light shade of pink.

"I know, Honey. It is just fun to tease you," she replied slyly.

"Well, I best be going. I'll call you again soon, Mother," Chris told her.

"You better!" Selena demanded.

"I will," Chris laughed, and hung up the line.

"She seems nice," Melanie said.

"I suppose she is, although I'm sorry if she embarrassed you," Chris answered.

"No, it was all good. Do you think she liked me?" Melanie asked hopefully.

"I'm sure she did, why?" Chris replied.

"Oh, I'm just wondering," Melanie chuckled. "So what do you say we head towards the gym? I'm sure somebody would enjoy watching a great friend of theirs battle."

"Really? Who?" Chris wondered.

"Me, you idiot!" Melanie teased.

"You really think I'm one of your best friends?" Chris asked. He was rather shocked by this revelation.

"Of course! I never really made a lot of friends back home, and the ones I did weren't as good as you," she replied happily.

"I'm truly honoured you think of me that way," Chris replied._ We've only known each other for a few weeks, but we're already great friends,_ Chris thought.

"Now let's go! I'm sure my Pokémon will enjoy watching you just as much as I will!" Melanie cheered.

"Let's hope so," Chris muttered.

-.-.-.-

"Why does the boss want us to collect Everstone? Why would we want to block evolution?" muttered a deep masculine voice.

"Shut it, Biff! We don't have the authority to question orders," muttered a higher pitched voice.

"But Morgan doesn't this seen kind of pointless?" Biff whined.

"My opinion doesn't matter, and neither does yours! Now help me set these into place. We need as much Everstone as we can get!" Morgan snapped.

"What if someone catches on? It won't be quiet," Biff moaned.

"Will you quit whining! Nobody of importance will figure this out," Morgan sighed.

"I hope so," Biff murmured, and began to unload another crate._ This is gonna be messy, _he mentally sighed.

-.-.-.-

"This is it," Chris whispered. After a short walk from the Center, they had arrived in front of the Gym. It was a large, grey building with a dome roof.

"You can do it, Chris. Remember, in your first real battle, you beat me without technically losing a Pokémon," Melanie reminded him.

"But what if I mess up?" Chris asked.

"Then you mess up. It's your first Gym battle. Nobody expects you to go in and dominate. Most people don't even beat one. You will do fine," Melanie soothed.

"I might lose though," Chris muttered.

"Then you will just have to try again. If you are going to give up your dreams, just because you might lose, then you were never meant to dream at all," Melanie said, giving him a small smile.

Chris stared silently at her, his mouth gaping slightly. _I didn't realize she was so philosophical. She's right though, I can't let my nerves get the best of me. I can't let my fear of failure get in my way. I will fight, and I will win!_

"You're right, Melanie. I can't let this get to me. A person's greatest glory is not in never falling, but in always getting back up again," Chris reminded himself.

"There you go! You can do it! I believe in you," Melanie cried happily.

"Thanks, Melanie. I needed that pep talk," he smiled, and wrapped her in a friendly embrace, causing Melanie to turn a slight shade of pink.

"What say we go in now? I think a certain Gym leader is about to get a bit of an ass kicking," Melanie said, shaking of her slightly pinkish expression. Chris gave her a curt nod, and pushed open the doors to the gym.

"Um, it's kind of dark in here, don't you think, Melanie?" Chris asked. They gym was pitch black, and the only thing they could see was their own bodies.

Suddenly, the entire building illuminated. Standing at the other side of the room, was a young woman with light brown hair. She wore a light brown dress that hung down to her knees, with a white rim around the bottom and the sleeves.

"Greetings, Challenger. I am Teren, Gym leader of Evertown. You wish to challenge me?" she asked, the large room causing her voice to echo.

"The whole thing with the lights, booming voice, seems kinda clichéd," Chris muttered.

"I was informed of your impending arrival by the nurse," Teren answered.

"Makes sense, I, Chris Davis, of Cianwood City, challenge you for your badge!" he yelled in an attempt to let out his left over nervous energy.

"Very well, this will be a three on three battle for the Stalagmite Badge. Are you ready, Challenger?" she asked in a condescending tone.

"I was born ready," he declared confidently.

"Then take your place on the opposite side of the field," she said, a hint of a smile forming on her face. "Ref!"

As if he had been there the whole time, a slightly pudgy man ran out of the tunnel and took his spot on the sidelines. He held both a red flag, and a green flag.

"This will be a three on three match for the Stalagmite Badge. The challenger is allowed substitutions, but the Gym leader may not. Are we clear?" the ref asked. The pair of combatants nodded, and turned to face each other.

_Ground types,_ Chris reminded himself._ Snorunt has the advantage, so I'll use him to close. Charmander is weak against them, but I'm not sure starting with her is a great idea. If I can take out her first Pokémon with Chatot, then I should have a good chance of winning the match. So Chatot, Charmander and then Snorunt._

Chris was abruptly broken out of his thoughts as he saw his opponents Pokémon appear on the other side of the field. It was a small, brown dinosaur looking Pokémon with a beige belly. It wore a skull on its head, and it held a small bone.

_A Cubone, _Chris thought. "Go, Chatot!"

(Good morning world!) Chatot cheered.

(We're in a battle, dimwit,) Cubone howled.

(Takes one to know one,) Chatot retorted, causing Cubone to growl.

"Chris, as challenger, you may have the first move," Teren told him.

"Don't mind if I do. Chatot, Fury Attack!" Chris cried.

(I'm gonna turn you into Chatot chilli!) Chatot squawked, as he took off towards the enemy Cubone.

"Cubone, block it with your skull!" Teren ordered.

(Yes Ma'am!) Cubone called, and leaned his head over, giving Chatot no time to change his battle tactic. Chatots beak crashed into Cubones skull, throwing Chatot back a few feet.

"What!" Chris cried in disbelief.

"It's quite simple; Cubone used its skull like a shield, minimizing the damage your Chatot was able to do," Teren replied.

"And it doesn't even count as an attack," Chris whispered._ She still has all four of her Cubones attack slots empty, where as I only have three._

"Now, Cubone! Bone Club!" Teren ordered.

"Quick Chatot, dodge!" Chris cried desperately.

(Sir, yes sir!) Chatot joked, and took to the air quickly. This caused Cubones close range Bone Club to just narrowly miss.

(Coward,) Cubone hissed.

(What? Not my fault you're slow,) Chatot teased.

"Chatot, Fury Attack again!" Chris called. Chatot dove towards Cubone again, causing Cubone to go back into its earlier shielded position.

"Now Cubone, Bone Club!"

(I'm gonna enjoy this,) Cubone snickered, and smashed his club upside Chatots head.

"Chatot! Are you okay?" Chris asked desperately, as he watched his Pokémon land in a heap a few feet away from Cubone.

(I see birdies,) Chatot cooed. He quickly shook his head, and hopped back to his feet.

"Wait a minute; Bone Club is a ground type attack! It shouldn't have hurt Chatot!" Chris yelled.

"What do you think this is? A video game? Cubone hit your bird with its bone, of course it's going to hurt," Teren sighed.

_Makes sense, _Chris thought. "Can you still fight, Chatot?"

(Please, any guy who hits another guys with his bone should be beatable,) Chatot snickered. (I won't give up yet!)

_So you haven't lost your big mouth, or your fighting spirit, _Chris thought, slightly amused. _Alright, now I need to focus again. I need to get around Cubones skull. Every time I call an attack, she uses the skull to defend, and I haven't taught Chatot any ranged attacks yet. Chatot knows Mirror Move, but I don't know which of Cubones attack would be able to break that defence. And I know Chatot won't appreciate being returned. If only it would stop defendi- I got it!_

"Chatot, use taunt!"

(Hey Skull Boy, little late for Halloween, isn't it?) Chatot teased.

(Shut up! This was my Mothers!) Cubone screeched.

(Well then it's amazing it fits,) Chatot muttered.

(What's that supposed to mean?) Cubone demanded.

(After all, your Mother was so fat, that she jumped in the air and got stuck!) Chatot squawked.

(Shut up! Don't talk bad about my Mom!) Cubone screeched.

(Why not? Is she ugly?) Chatot asked.

(No! She's dead! This mask is my memento! She wore it!) Cubone cried.

(Oh, was that because she was so ugly?) Chatot laughed. _Oh shit! Chatot, buddy, you just crossed the line,_ Chris mentally sighed.

(That's it!) Cubone screeched, and threw his bone at Chatot. Chatot, who was completely unprepared for the attack, was hit straight in the face. A loud THUMP was heard. He was out cold.

-.-.-.-

"Excuse me Miss, is there a Mr. Christopher Davis here?" inquired a grizzled male voice.

"I'm sorry, but Chris left for the gym a while ago," replied another voice, a beautifully feminine one, belonging to Nurse Joy.

"I see. I shall meet him there then," the man replied, and began to walk back to the exit, leaving the nurse with a confused look.

"Wasn't that..."

-.-.-.-

_Well that backfired,_ Chris thought._ I had hoped Chatot would be able to take care of the first Pokémon. It looks like I'm going to have to deviate from my initial battle plan. She's used Bone Club and Bonemerang, at least technically, so I shouldn't use Charmander._

"Snorunt, battle time!" he called, throwing the red and white orb forward.

-.-.-.-

(Woot! Go Snorunt!) Tangela cheered from her spot on the sidelines, as Melanie had let her Pokémon out to watch the match. They sat in a small viewing room, behind some sound proof glass.

(You didn't cheer for Chatot like that,) Sandshrew pointed out. (He is a guy too.)

(Yeah, and he's cute, but he's too much like you,) Tangela teased, causing Sandshrew to growl.

"I may not be able to understand you guys, but shut up! The match is starting again," Melanie ordered, and turned her attention back to the match. _I know you can do it, Chris._

_-.-.-.-  
_

"An ice type; a wise move. I hope this poses more of a challenge then your potty mouth Chatot," Teren teased.

"I promise," Chris replied.

"Good. But we are going to have to see. Cubone, Bonemerang!" Teren cried. Upon orders, Cubone hurled his bone towards the former sheriff.

"Snorunt, jump!" Chris ordered.

(You got it, Pardner,) Snorunt replied, and leapt directly off the ground, right over the Bonemerang.

"Now Duck!" Chris added, causing Snorunt to dip under the floating bone.

"Cubone, catch your bone!" Teren ordered. _Bingo!_ Chris mentally chimed in.

"Now Snorunt! Icy Wind!" Instantly, Snorunt let out a massive exhale of frost at the skull wearing Pokémon.

"Cubone, side step it!" Teren ordered. Cubone gave an abrupt nod, and stepped to his left, narrowly avoiding the icy gust.

"Now Snorunt, Headbutt!" Chris yowled, causing Terens eyes to fly wide open. She could only watch as the point of Snorunts cone came in contact with Cubones stomach. Cubone toppled over with a soft Thump.

"Cubone is unable to battle. This round goes to Snorunt!" the ref declared.

-.-.-.-

"Way to be, Chris. That's more like it!" Melanie cheered, happy that her friend had managed to even the odds.

"I concur, that was marvellous," chimed in a different voice. Melanie turned to her side, and noticed an older man wearing a reddish purple shirt, and brown pants. He wore a white lab coat over his shirt, and his hair betrayed his old age.

"Aren't you, Professor Oak?" Melanie asked, her voice betraying the sheer awe she felt about meeting a living legend.

"I am indeed, and who might you be?" Oak inquired.

"My name is Melanie Emerald. I am friends with Chris," Melanie replied.

"Oh, so are you travelling with Mr. Davis?" Oak asked her.

"Yup!" Melanie replied happily.

"I see," Oak murmured.

"Not to be rude or anything, but how do you know Chris?" Melanie wondered.

"Well, I don't know him personally, but I arranged a meeting with him in this town through an old friend," Oak answered, giving her a small smile.

"Why though?" Melanie asked, starting to sound a little suspicious.

"Hannah arranged a meeting between us to talk about Chris' abilities," Oak replied, obviously unaware that Melanie herself knew of said abilities.

"You mean how he can understand Pokémon?" Melanie questioned, causing Oaks eyes to widen. "I found out by mistake," Melanie reassured him.

"Yes, but this is not the place to discuss it," Oak replied, gesturing to the area that Melanie and he were in.

"I'm kind of curious though, why do we need to be behind soundproof glass to watch the match?" Melanie asked, gesturing to the glass that she, the professor and her Pokémon sat behind.

"The Gym leaders made many complaints about spectators giving advice during battle, so we installed these rooms in all league approved Gyms," Oak replied.

"I see- oh jeez, I'm missing the match!" Melanie muttered, and turned back towards the battle.

-.-.-.-

"Phanpy, Rollout!" Teren called. Cubones replacement, a small blue elephant with a few red markings along its ears and trunk, curled up into a ball and took off towards Snorunt.

"Snorunt, avoid it!" Chris called. The momentum he had taken from the match versus Cubone was slowly slipping away. _Damn rock type attack,_ Chris cursed.

"Can't say I see a lot of Ice types, Chris, but it never hurts to be prepared. I'm not a Gym leader for nothing," Teren taunted. "Phanpy, keep at it!"

"Snorunt! Keep avoiding it!" Chris yelled.

"You can't run forever, Chris. Rollout only gets stronger, and it will only get harder to avoid. Then your little snow cone is toast," Teren teased.

(She's right, Pardner. We need a plan!) Snorunt confirmed, narrowly avoiding Phanpys attack yet again.

_I know we need a plan, but I'm not sure what we can do. I can't subject Snorunt to stand up to the attack, and Charmander wouldn't fare any better._ _Maybe an Icy Wind?_

(Chris?) Snorunt asked nervously. Chris looked at his ice type, and noticed the fatigue was starting to set in. _He can't keep this up,_ Chris confirmed.

"Snorunt, try your Icy Wind attack." Chris suggested.

(Got it!) Snorunt replied, and exhaled a long frozen breath, towards the elephant, forcing the rolling Pokémon back a few feet.

"Phanpy, keep going!" Teren ordered. Without even uncurling, Phanpy started rolling towards Snorunt again.

"Damn it! Snorunt, dodge it!" Chris cried._ Icy Wind was supposed to slow it. I can't think of any other options right now. Maybe it will wear down eventually, _Chris hoped.

"You can't keep dodging it, Chris. Not many Pokémon have that kind of stamina," Teren reminded him.

"No, but Snorunt does!" Chris replied, not even trying to hold back the pride his voice was betraying.

"You have great faith in your Pokémon, but faith will only get you so far," Teren said. "Phanpy, speed it up!"

(Thanks, Pardner. I'd gaze at you happily, but I'm kinda busy,) Snorunt joked, dodging yet another Rollout.

"Let's try something else. Try your Powder Snow!" Chris offered. Giving a quick nod, Snorunt exhaled a small snowstorm from his mouth toward the rolling Pokémon. It didn't do very much, but Chris noticed something from the attack. _It stuck!_

"Measly attacks won't win you this match," Teren teased.

"Snorunt, Double Team!" Chris ordered. Instantly, eight separate clones appeared, including the real one. "Now use Powder Snow!"

-.-.-.-

"Professor, do you have any idea what he's doing?" Melanie asked.

"I do, in fact. Have you ever made a snowball?" Oak asked back.

"Yeah," Melanie replied, unsure what he was getting at.

"Well, how did you make it?" Oak asked again.

"Well, I started with a bit of snow, and I rolled it up- I get it! He's going to turn that Phanpy into a Snowball!" Melanie declared.

"I think so," Oak replied.

-.-.-.-

Indeed, the entire gym had been blanketed in a small layer of snow, causing Chris to smirk.

"Now Snorunt, Headbutt!" Chris ordered. Snorunt charged the white covered, yet still rolling, Phanpy.

"Phanpy, keep at it!" Teren encouraged. _Right into my trap; one, two, three..._

"Snorunt, dodge!" Upon command, Snorunt dipped to his left, causing the snow covered Phanpy to keep rolling, picking up more snow as it went. With the pickup of snow, Phanpy began to get sluggish. "Now, Snorunt! Headbutt!"

Snorunt charged the slow moving snow ball, throwing his sharp tip straight at it. The momentum of the Headbutt sent the snow covered Phanpy straight into the wall of the gym. The snow encasing it broke, revealing a swirly eyed elephant.

"Phanpy is unable to battle. The winner is Snorunt!" the ref declared, holding up the green flag. Chris couldn't help but give off a smile. He actually managed to take the lead in the battle._ Just one more,_ he told himself.

"Can you keep battling, bud?" he asked Snorunt. The snow hat Pokémon was showing massive signs of fatigue. Chris didn't want to subject him to anymore fighting if Snorunt didn't want to continue.

(Don't think so, Pardner. I won't win, but I sure as hell ain't sending Charmander in to fight the next match alone. I will fight till I can't fight no more, you hear?) Snorunt told him.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

(Darn right I'm sure,) Snorunt reassured.

"That was impressive, Chris. That was a nice strategy to finish of my Phanpy, but do you think you can beat my next Pokémon? Go, Sandslash!"

-.-.-.-

(Now we're talkin!) Sandshrew declared, upon seeing his evolution take the field. Sandslash was a fair bit bigger then Sandshrew. It was a very similar yellow brown colour, with longer claws and spike like spines along its back.

(Shut up, Sandshrew!) Tangela yelled, and smacked him with a Vine Whip.

(Is that good or bad?) Yanma asked, looking on in worry at the larger Sandshrew.

(Bad. Chris is fuc-) Sandshrew began.

(Shut up, Sandshrew!) Tangela yelled more forcefully, hitting him even harder with a Vine Whip.

(Tangela, what word was Sandshrew going to say? It sounded like a cool word,) Yanma cooed, completely oblivious to the words actual meaning.

(It's a bad word! Now let's actually watch the match!) Tangela declared. _You can do it, my hunky men, and of course Charmander!_

_-.-.-.-  
_

"Snorunt, kick it off with your Icy Wind attack!" Chris decided. Snorunt began to exhale a long, cold breath towards his target.

"Sandslash, use Protect!" Teren decided.

(Yes, Teren,) Sandslash replied, and began to form a protective shield around itself, shielding itself from the Icy Wind attack.

"Damn Protect," Chris muttered. "Snorunt, Double Team!" As like before, multiple Snorunt copies appeared, encircling Sandslash. "Now hit it with your Icy Wind!"

Snorunt gave a slight smirk, and exhaled a long chilly breath at the mouse Pokémon._ Protect rarely works in succession, so this should deal him a nice blow, _Chris thought triumphantly.

"Decent strategy you used there, Chris, but you forgot one very major detail," Teren chided him.

"What do you mean?" Chris demanded.

"While the clones can fake using the attack, only the real one actually hurts," Teren declared.

Chris stared quietly for a second, before it finally set in. _Oh shit!_

"Sandslash, use Metal Claw!" Teren yelled, a small smile gracing her feminine face. Within seconds, the ice cold wind dies off, and Snorunt was slumped over on the ground.

"Snorunt is unable to battle! Sandslash is the winner!" the ref cried, raising the red flag.

-.-.-.-

"Snorunt was knocked out so fast," Melanie whined.

"Don't forget, Snorunt already took out two Pokémon. I'm personally surprised at the strength it posses. Chris must be one great trainer. I can see what Hannah saw in him," Professor Oak replied.

"I guess Snorunt got in a good attack before succumbing to Sandslash," Melanie added.

"Indeed, although the Icy Wind left Snorunt open, it did manage to do some damage to Sandslash, leaving it prime for the taking. Speaking of which, what is Chris' last Pokémon?" Oak asked.

"It's..."

-.-.-.-

"Charmander, it's prime for the taking," Chris yelled, throwing out the Pokéball containing his faithful orange lizard. The young fire lizard let out a small trill of happiness upon her release.

"You ready to win this, Charmander?" Chris asked her.

(Pfft, I was born ready!) Charmander declared.

"A Charmander! You might as well give up now," Teren taunted.

(You're kinda cute, Shrimp. We should get together sometime, after I beat your brains out,) Sandslash murmured.

(Flattering,) Charmander muttered. (I'd rather get together with a rock.)

(What's that supposed to mean?) Sandslash demanded.

(A rock would have better manners, and would be twice as good looking,) Charmander teased. (Smarter too.)

(That's it, Bitch! I'm going to enjoy this one,) Sandslash snapped.

_I won't let you!_ Chris declared. "Charmander, Snorunt got him with an Icy Wind attack prior to this, so he might be more sluggish. We're gonna have to use speed," Chris summarized. _Also known as, wait until the other trainer makes a mistake, _Chris added mentally.

(Sounds like a plan!) Charmander cooed happily.

"Start off with your Ember attack," Chris offered. Charmander opened her mouth, and released three fireballs in the direction of Sandslash.

"Block them with your Swift attack!" Teren ordered. Sandslash gladly complied, and shot a few star shaped beams towards the flames, causing a small explosion.

_Strike one,_ Chris thought. "Again!" he ordered. Charmander complied, releasing a few more fireballs, which Sandslash instantly countered with Swift.

"Again!" Once more, Charmander released fireballs towards her opponent, which he again countered with his Swift attack.

"This annoys me! Metal Claw!" Teren ordered. _Strike two, _Chris added.

"Charmander, Smokescreen!" Chris yelled. The fire lizard opened her mouth, and released a large cloud of black smoke surrounding the mouse Pokémon.

"Sandslash, use Rapid Spin to blow away the smoke!" Teren cried desperately. _Strike three; you're out! _Chris declared mentally.

"You're up to bat! Iron Tail!" Chris ordered. Charmander charged the rapid spinning Pokémon, who was completely unaware of the charging lizard with the silver tail. When she had gotten close enough, she swung her tail as hard as she could, sending the spinning Pokémon towards the wall. Sandslash barely had enough time to brace himself, leaving a large cloud of dust.

"You did it, Charman- no way!" Chris stopped abruptly, as he saw the shaky figure of Sandslash appear from the dust.

(That's it! Time to bring out the big guns!) Charmander declared, and began to glow a shimmering white colour, leaving a simultaneous thought to everyone in the building.

_Evolution._

_-.-.-.-  
_

"Is it time, Morgan?" Biff asked impatiently.

"Not yet, Biff. Shut up!" Morgan ordered, growing tired of Biffs idiocy.

"When will it be?" Biff whined.

"Soon, Biff. Very soon," Morgan cackled, and began to place the last of the devices.

-.-.-.-

"What! Why'd it stop?" Chris demanded. Almost as soon as Charmander started shimmering, she had stopped.

"Chris, this town is built deep within Mt. Everstone. Nothing can evolve here. Furthermore, our buildings are made out of Everstone," Teren told him.

"I see," Chris muttered, his voice with a tad bit of disappointment in. "I suppose it can't be helped. Charmander, Ember."

_Oh well,_ Charmander mentally cried, and launched her Ember attack.

"Protect, Sandslash!" Teren called, causing Sandslash to again envelop itself in the protective shield.

_It can't take another good hit. Time to bring out the attack we've been working on, _Chris thought. "Dragon Rage."

-.-.-.-

("He did it!") Melanie cheered, along with Tangela and Yanma.

(Sandslash lost,) Sandshrew whimpered, but nobody paid him any mind. They were all way to happy about Chris' victory.

"You can go see him now, if you wish," Professor Oak told her. Upon hearing this, Melanie let out a feminine giggle, and ran out of the little audience room.

"Chris!" she screamed, and hugged him.

"You were right, Melanie. I could do it," Chris told her, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"That was a fantastic match, Chris. As Gym leader of Evertown, I hereby award this Stalagmite Badge. I also would like to give you Technical Machine, also known as TM, twenty-eight, as a gift from me. It will teach one of your Pokémon the attack Dig, but it will only work once," Teren told him, handing the two items over to Chris carefully.

"What? No victory pose!" Melanie teased.

"Nah, they seem kinda childish," Chris replied.

"That was a marvellous match, Christopher," declared a new voice. Chris turned to the unfamiliar voice, and immediately knew who it was.

"Professor Oak!" Chris cried happily. "You saw my battle?"

"Most of it. He sure put you in your place, Teren," Oak told the Gym leader.

"Yes indeed. I made a few too many mistakes," Teren sighed. "I guess I'm still fairly inexperienced as a Gym leader."

"Yes, but you gain experience through battling. I believe I explained that at the last meeting of the Leagues," Oak replied.

"Yeah, you did! I'll be better for next time! Then we'll battle again, Chris!" Teren declared happily.

"I look forward to it," Chris replied, his tone just as happy as Terens.

"We should head back to the Center, Chris. I would like to speak to you," Oak told him.

"Sounds like a plan," Chris replied, and headed towards the exit.

Suddenly, a loud BOOM was heard, and the walls began to shake, causing Chris to stumble.

"Is this an earthquake?" he asked no one in particular.

"It doesn't matter! Take cover," Melanie ordered. Chris ran towards the alcove at the opening of the gym. He finally arrived there, only to notice something that didn't quite make it.

"**Charmander!**" Chris screamed. The young flaming lizard had tripped on her dash to cover, and had her foot stuck in a little crack. Without even thinking, Chris charged out for her.

"Chris!" Melanie screamed, and began to run after him, but was cut off by another BOOM. Parts of the roof began collapsing, and Chris was being pelted by small stones. He wished he was the only one who was.

"I'm almost there, Charmander!" Chris cried desperately.

"Chris, look out!" Melanie cried, equally desperate.

Upon hearing her warning, he noticed a large sharp piece of rock falling straight above Charmander. He could only watch in horror as his starter Pokémon had her arm impaled by the rock.

-.-.-.-

A few hours later, a distraught Christopher Davis sat in the waiting room of the Pokémon Center, along with Melanie Emerald and Teren.

"I failed her. She got hurt because I was too scared to do anything," Chris cried, his eye sight being completely blurred over by his tears.

"There's nothing you could have done," Melanie soothed. She had spent the better part of the past few hours trying to comfort Chris. "Besides, Charmander is tough. She will pull through."

"She's right, Chris. Your Charmander is tough. She is the spitting image of her trainer," Teren added. She had spent much of the past few hours trying to calm Chris down as well.

"I know you're right, but still..." Chris tailed off. He was spared any more of a wait as Nurse Joy and Professor Oak appeared.

"How is she?" Chris demanded.

"She is doing fine. Her arm will be able to work in a matter of days. She is one of the most resilient Pokémon I've ever treated," Nurse Joy said.

"That's a relief," Chris replied, some of his tears beginning to dry up a bit.

"However, we couldn't remove every part of the stone, without damaging Charmander heavily," Nurse Joy murmured.

"That's okay. I'm just glad she's fine," Chris replied.

"Chris, I'm not sure you completely understand the consequences of that," Professor Oak whispered.

"What do you mean?" Chris demanded, his nerves starting to rack up again.

"The stone that got lodged in Charmander was Everstone," Oak muttered.

"So? What's so bad about that?" Chris cried, the tears starting to well up again. His stomach was slowly dipping, and he was certain that it could drop at any minute. He didn't realise how right he was.

"I'm sorry, Chris, but Charmander will never be able to evolve."


	9. Chapter 8: Forever

**Chapter 8**

**Forever**

"…what?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Davis, but what the Professor says is correct. Your Charmander will never be able to evolve. There is no possible way we can remove the stone from her arm, without permanently damaging her, thus keeping her from evolving anyway," Nurse Joy confirmed. He couldn't believe it. He simply couldn't.

"But wouldn't her arm heal upon evolution?" Chris pondered hopefully, tears now swelling at the corners of his chocolate brown eyes.

"Chris, Charmander's don't have that ability. She is not a Pokémon like a Staryu; she cannot repair or regrow limbs like that. I'm sorry, Chris, but this is how it is going to have to be," Professor Oak comforted, but it was feeble. Defeated, Chris slumped down onto the waiting bench. Instinctively, Melanie dropped down with him, and slung her arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Davis, but I must attend to my other patients. Your Charmander is really quite resilient, she should be battle ready in about a week, but she has to keep her sling on for now. We have to keep the arm as steady as possible, for the natural healing process to take place. If you wish to visit her, she will be in room #007."

With a little bow, the nurse turned and hurried down the hall, presumably to her other patients. Chris wasn't really paying attention, though. _She's going to be crushed. It was her dream. She dreamt of becoming a Charizard. Hell, I'm crushed. I wanted a powerful Charizard too. She might never be able to fulfill her potential. _

"I have to return to the gym too, Chris, but please come and see me before you hop town. I have a special gift for you; for one of the most resilient young trainers I've ever seen. That Pokémon in there will be fine. A little spitfire that one," Teren chuckled, but it fell on deaf ears. Giving her regards to Melanie and the Professor, she slowly slinked off towards the exit, turning back to give Chris one last, solemn look. A look at her once mighty, but now utterly defeated former challenger.

"It'll be okay, Chris. She'll be okay," Melanie reassured him, but still, he could barely acknowledge her words. _It's my fault. I should have recalled her. I should have been quicker to notice she wasn't there. I should have reacted faster._

"Chris, I know this must be hard for you. After all this is your Pokémon we are talking about here, your precious friend. However, you must know that this is not the end. If the Pokémon television show has taught me nothing, which it really has, it's that you can win without evolving all of your Pokémon. That Ass Ketchum guy seems to do pretty well. I still find myself a little uneasy seeing myself portrayed on television like that, but it's for child entertainment I suppose," Oak rambled.

"Professor, your point?" Melanie pointedly asked, snickering quietly at his butchering of Ash's name.

"Oh yes, my point! I guess I caught myself rambling. My point is, that this is not the end of your road. There are still ways to make Charmander into the strongest Pokémon she can be. This is probably not a good time to talk about your abilities. I'll be heading to Greenburg tonight. I'll be there until the end of the month. If you are in before then, which I'm sure you will be, then please seek me out. I wish you and Charmander well. I'm expecting big things from you. Good evening to you as well, Ms. Emerald," he remarked, before heading towards the exit himself.

Chris still had barely taken in any of that, only really passing by on his understanding of the situation. He had felt Melanie flinch at the mention of Greenburg, but he was too preoccupied to worry about it. The tears were finally streaming. _I failed her. I failed her. I failed her. I failed her. I failed her. I'm a horrible trainer. I'm a horrible trainer. I'm a horrible trainer._

"..ris! Chris!"

"Huh?" he remarked, broken from his sub-conscious whipping of himself.

"Are you okay? I know this must be hard for you, but you have to understand, no matter how much this hurts, Charmander will need you to be strong for her. In the end, you aren't the one that got hurt. You really shouldn't bet yourself up so much," Melanie soothed, trying her best to cheer him up, with little apparent instant results.

"It should have been me. She doesn't deserve that. I should have recalled her. If I wasn't so busy celebrating the victory, I could have recalled her and we would have gotten out in time and no one would have been hurt. It's entirely my freaking fault, and mine alone. And now the dream has been crushed."

"What dream?" Melanie demanded, now beginning to become thoroughly confused.

"The Dream of Charizard; my powerful Charizard. She might never reach her full potential anymore. She was destined for greatness. We were destined for greatness. And now it's over.

TWACK!

Raising his hand to his rapidly reddening cheeks, which were still damp from the cascades of tears that caressed them, Chris turned to face his assailant.

"Is that what this is about? You not getting a friggin Charizard? You mean this isn't about one of your best friends, and closest companions, being gravely injured in a horrible accident. She is in there fighting, and you are sitting here, worrying about yourself? You need to be in there, comforting her. Telling her it will be okay. Telling her you aren't giving up on her, because if you are giving up on her, than I am giving up on you. I thought you were better than that. I thought you wouldn't let anything stop you from your dream. Prove me wrong, Chris. Prove me wrong."

With a huff, she turned and stomped off towards the exit, only turning around once more to face him. "I'll be back in about half an hour. If you aren't in there comforting her, and telling her that you'll be there for her, I'll go in there and tell her the news myself. Consider that your one and only warning."

Moments later, Chris found himself standing outside of room #007, still holding his crimson cheek in his palm. Melanie's words had struck a cord (as did her palm,) finally reaching him from deep inside his inner prison.

"Be brave, Christopher, be brave. She needs you to be brave for her."

With all of his willpower, he slung the door wide open. The room was dim, lit only by a small window that led to the outside, which of course produced less light than usual, because they were; well, in the middle of a dark cave. The decorations were plain; the usual white wall paper so trademarked to hospitals of any kind was plastered around him, with little red trims lining the walls about a third of the way up. The room was otherwise unfurnished, save for a small leather red chair in the corner, and a small hospital bed. The only occupation of the room, a small orange lizard, was sprawled out on her back, tail pushed to the side. She had a small sling over her left arm, but thankfully, seemed otherwise unhurt. _If only her mental state will be like that._

He slowly crept towards the red chair, and planted himself into it. Shockingly, the chair was one of the most comfortable things he ever sat in. _Probably to keep the distressed trainers comfortable, but in my opinion it is fairly redundant. No one should be comfortable in this situation. Ever._

Chris turned his gaze to his fallen partner. Almost shockingly, she seemed comfortable, almost content even. She was so blissfully unaware that her life had been turned upside down; changed perpetually due to circumstances completely beyond her control.

Only then, did Chris start to truly wonder why. _Why did the earthquake happen then? Were earthquakes common here? Why was it my Pokémon that got hit? Why Charmander?_

(Chris? Is that you?)

Broken suddenly from his thoughts, Chris turned towards the bed. The little orange lizard with the deep blue eyes was starting at him, a small, curious smile plastered to her face. Oh how he loved that smile. She was so innocent. How could he ruin that?

"Yeah, it's me, Charm. I figured I'd pop in to see how you were holding up."

(Meh could be better. I over heard the Nurse talking. Apparently this will be off in a week. Than I'll start training hardcore again, and we'll make it to the next gym in no time flat. The fact that I technically evolved in that gym proves that I'm ready!) She cheered, her cute little smile firmly plastered on her face.

"Well, you see Charmander," Chris began, "there has been a bit of a complication."

(What do you mean?)

"Well the rock that fell on you was everstone."

(So? What does that have to do with anything?)

"Um… well…" Chris stumbled, before grabbing at his belt and throwing his two other Pokéballs, hoping having two of her friends around might be good for support. Going on his brief knowledge of Pokéballs, he knew that the two of them would have heard everything that was going on, should they have chosen to listen.

(What are you trying to say, Chris?) Charmander asked cautiously, quickly picking up on the tension in the room.

(SQUAWK! He means you're never going to evolve, Dumb Ass!) Chatot squawked, obviously exasperated by the tension that had seeped into his Pokéball. In a panic, Chris quickly grabbed Chatot's ball, and swiftly recalled him, wondering exactly why he had chosen to send him out. Chatot gave a relieved sigh, and disappeared into the light.

"Damn his lack of tact…" Chris muttered.

Almost soon as he turned back to Charmander, he had noticed Snorunt had hopped up to comfort her. Chris could see the pools of tears caressing her eyes. He could have sworn she'd actually evolve into a water Pokémon at any minute now.

(I-i-i-s he right? Will I never evolve?) Charmander demanded, her fiery demeanor flaring up in a defiant-like state.

"I'm sorry, Charmander, but it's the truth. They cannot remove all traces of everstone from your arm, without permanently damaging it. It's forever, Charmander."

(B-b-b-b-b-ut that m-m-m-m-eans no Charizard? Or even Charmeleon,) Charmander stuttered, cheeks now covered by the waterfall of liquid flowing down them.

(Pardner, I know y'all must be hurt, but it's the darn hard truth. I reckon you'll manage though; you're a spunky young lass, ya hear?) Snorunt soothed, having a lot more tact than his fellow teammate, who has probably started snoozing in his Pokéball as we speak.

(It's not fair, Snorunt! I was going to be a Charizard! Remember, Chris, remember before we left on our journey?)

_Flashback…_

_Chris awoke suddenly._

_The moon was bright, glistening in the midnight hour. The cries of the Nocturnal Pokémon, the likes of Noctowl and Hoothoot, filled the air. The cool, crisp night breeze that entered from his window softly rubbed itself against his skin, causing tingles to run up and down his body._

_Wait a second, why should I be cold? I'm sleeping next to a fire type._

_However, his new partner, was not in the spot she occupied next to him, instead there only lay a fire proof blanket, that seemed to have long since cooled off._

"_Charmander?" Chris cried, hoping his companion had just gotten up or something._

_(I'm on the roof. Check out from the window!) Charmander cried._

_Sure enough, as Chris peaked his head out of the gapping window, he noticed his lizard companion sitting there, tail swayed to one side, gazing up at the moon._

"_What are you doing?" Chris asked._

_(Eating a bagel. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?) She remarked, sticking her tongue out at him as she spoke._

"_Sorry, I suppose I should say, why are you doing that?"_

_(It's something my mother always did, before I left with Hemlock. She told me that if I wished really hard at the moon, my wish will always come true.)_

"_And what is it that you wish for?"_

_(Well, I already got my wish to have a friend, and my wish to get a trainer, so now I'm wishing to become a Charizard. The most powerful Charizard in existence!)_

"_But what if you never achieve that?"_

_(I will, because I know you will help me get there. And the moon has never let me down yet!)_

"_Okay, Charmander, I promise you. I will make you the most powerful Charizard you can be!"_

_End Flashback…_

(You promised me! You promised you'd help me the best Charizard I can be! You lied to me! You lied!) Charmander screamed, and threw her arm in an embrace, around Snorunt, shocking the former Sheriff. He blushed a little, and looked up to Chris for support.

"I'm sorry, Charmander. I could never have foreseen this happening," Chris remarked, hoping to get her back to rational thinking.

(He's right, Charmander. Y'all can't s'ppose Chris knew this'd happen, do ya?) Snorunt added.

(I know, but he should never promise something he can't keep!) she screamed, turning on Chris to give him a glare, before burying her face back into the frozen body of the Sheriff. Chris could see that this wasn't really working for her, her hot body was making Snorunt uncomfortable, and her tears were freezing faster than they could melt.

"Snorunt, may we have a few? Track down Melanie, and lead her back here, if she's not already out there. If she is, just wait with her."

(Sure thing, Pardner. Don't worry ya pretty lil' head, Charm, ya'll get through this. Still the toughest lass I've ever met.) With a nod at Chris, and a last comforting contact with Charmander, he hopped off the table, and headed for the exit.

(Why did you send him away? He was helping, unlike you!) she pointedly remarked, frozen tears finally starting to evaporate off her orange cheeks.

"Charmander, attack me," Chris said.

(What?)

"Attack me!"

(No! You're my trainer!)

"I said attack me! Are you going to disobey an order from your trainer?"

(I can't…)

"ATTACK ME!" he yelled.

(FINE!) With a loud scream, she swung her tail, now glistening silver, at her trainer. With a thud, it connected with his gut. With a shrill, 'ugh,' Chris slumped to the floor, holding his stomach in pain.

(Chris!)

"See.. you are… still… strong. You… pack a hell… of a punch. You are just too… stubborn to see… you're potential as a Charmander. I promise you… for the rest of our… adventures, that I will make you the strongest… Pokémon you can… be." At the concluding of his last sentence, Chris coughed, a mixture of bile, blood and last nights salad clumped together on the floor.

(Chris, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you! It's my fault. I was careless. Oh Chris, I'm so sorry!"

"It's… okay. Don't.. worry.. about it. I'll make it… through. I'm pretty strong… for a guy."

(I'm sorry, Chris. I just, don't know if I can do it. The moon lied to me. Hell, you technically even lied to me.)

"Did.. you want me to say… that you would never be a Charizard? That would have… broken your spirits from the get-go. I never foresaw this… in fact, I was out there mopping about it… before Melanie set me straight. That's why I'm here… with you."

(But the moon!)

"Can't fight… all your battles for you… Charmander. You got a trainer… you got a friend… on your own, not with help… from the moon. You… are my friend, Charmander." With a last gasp, he collapsed on the floor.

(Chris! Chris, wake up! Chris! Chris!) With a panicked, glance, she noticed the door was still open. _Melanie! _With the speed of a Ninjask or two, she dashed out the door, down the hall and into the main lobby. Sure enough, Melanie and Snorunt were sitting there, just as Chris had said.

"Charmander!" Melanie cried, a mix of delight and shock, etched on her features.

(Charm, where's Chris at?) Snorunt asked.

(He's passed out! Quick, follow me?) Knowing Melanie couldn't understand her, she started making pointing gestures towards the patient rooms. She ran off towards, and beckoned Melanie to follow her.

"Did something happen to Chris? Do you want me to follow you?" Melanie asked, trying to figure out the gist of what was happening? After a nod from Charmander, Melanie got up to follow.

"Not so fast, girlie," remarked a voice. Melanie was sure she had heard that voice before.

_Flashback… _

"_Hold it, Galiano! You're coming with us!" shouted a masculine voice. Chris inspected the man, and realized his voice matched his outer appearance. He had long scruffy black hair, and blue eyes. He had a rather muscular build, and looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks._

"_Hello Biff. Hello Morgan," Steven muttered. Chris guessed the buff guy must be Biff, and the other one was Morgan. He had long, purple hair and violet eyes to match. He wasn't overly tall, and had a slender figure._

"_You heard him, Galiano! Your coming with us!" replied the one Chris guessed was Morgan._

"_No I'm not, Morgan. Now leave or I shall make you._

_End Flashback…_

"You're Morgan!" she remarked, finally placing the face to the voice. Sure enough, the slender man with the purple hair and eyes indeed matched her memory.

"Good memory, Sweetheart, now where is your boyfriend? I heard he was around here. I was making trouble in the neighbourhood, so I figured I'd stop by and pay him a little visit. The boss talks about him like he's something special," Morgan remarked, his slender face twisted into a sadistic smile.

"Unfortunately for you then, he isn't around to take your call. Please leave him a message, and I'm sure he'll be back to you as soon as he can. And just where is your crony?"

"Oh, Biff? He had some rock tumble on his head. Lying it off somewhere. And don't play dumb with me, I see his gimpy little Charmander over there. Where is he?"

"I told you, he can't take your call right now. Get back to him later. And do not insult Charmander, she had an accident recently!"

"Interesting, an accident? Pray tell, how exactly did said accident take place?"

"Um… there was an earthquake, and some rock fell from the roof of the gym."

At first Morgan said nothing, than he smiled, than he chuckled a little. Finally, he broke out into a maniacal laughter.

"Just what exactly is so funny?" Melanie demanded.

"My partner also had rocks fall on him. Can you not make the connection?: Morgan taunted.

"What are you implying?"

"Naïve little girl. We caused the earthquake. We were here to harvest everstone for some unknown reason. We bombed the crap out of parts of this cave. It caused a few minor tremors. Nothing major. Nothing that won't heal," he laughed, acting as if this was some comedy act, and that he was the main attraction.

**(What?) **Charmander demanded, (you did this to me?)

"Why, look at the ferocious little gimp. What are you going to do, sling me to death?" Morgan laughed, again acting as if he was the funniest thing alive.

Charmander didn't give him the satisfaction of adding another joke. Opening her mouth wide, she launched a fantastic green flame towards her opponent, in this case a human. Morgan yelped in pain as it connected, and ran screaming for the exit. As if on cue, Nurse Joy took this as her opportunity to come out and tell everyone to quiet down, before returning to her work.

(Now that, is how you rage!) Charmander cheered, chuckling at her own pun. If Snorunt had hands, he would have face-palmed, and Melanie was jut blissfully unaware of the awful pun Charmander had just made.

"Wake up, sleepy head."

With a groggy moan, Christopher Davis opened his eyes. Standing over him, were Melanie, as well as Charmander and Snorunt.

"Where am I?" he muttered, completely confused as to his surroundings.

"You are lying in a bed in the Pokémon Center, seems someone took a bit of a beating," she chuckled, before looking at Charmander, who was blushing sheepishly.

"So what happened?" Chris wondered, still thoroughly confused as to where they were, and what had happened.

"Morgan showed up, you remember him, right? Well it turns out he was the cause of the explosion, and Charmander sent him packing with what I believe was dragon rage. That was three days ago. You've been out ever since."

"Well… that's a wee bit anticlimactic. I missed all the fun?"

"Not only that, but you missed Teren. She dropped an envelope off with me, and left. I put it in your bag. I'm assuming it's personal, so I'll leave. You better damn well be out of this place in a week. This whole town has just been a bad experience for me," she mentioned, and slowly headed for the door.

"Melanie, wait!"

"What is it, Chris?" she asked, tilting her head out of curiosity.

"Thanks, for what you did for me. You helped me see sense."

"It was my pleasure, Chris." With a large smile, and the smallest tinge of a blush, she exited the room.

With a nod, Snorunt moved towards his ball that had been lying at the foot of his bed, and quickly recalled himself. With a smile, Charmander approached him, and gave him a hug on his arm, before returning herself as well, but not before she tossed him her cute little smile.

With a sigh, Chris moved towards his bag sitting on the chair to his left. He reached inside, and grabbed the letter that just happened to be sitting there. He inserted his finger under the flap, and slowly tore off the top. When it was open, he noticed a small necklace was situated inside the envelope.

_Dear Chris,_

_I'm sorry I had to send this as a letter, I was called out on Gym Leader business. The necklace I included is attached to a stone, known as Eviolite. It was a stone I found on a trip to the Unova Region. IT is supposed to bring out the best in unevolved Pokémon. With the power of your Charmander, she should become even stronger with this stone helping her. Treat this as a gift from me, and make that Charmander the strongest thing you can be!_

_Sincerely,_

_Teren_

_Eviolite, eh? Seems like a useful item. Charmander should enjoy this. _

Reaching back into his bag, to replace it, he happened to notice a glowing light coming from it. A glowing silver light. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out what he assumed to be the item.

"_Well hello there, Chris."_


	10. Chapter 9: Secrets

Hey everyone!

This chapter was actually cut in half. It was originally going to be much longer than this, but I decided to separate it into two separate chapters, so I wasn't overloading to much information into this chapter, and so the overall setting of this chapter would be able to stay to as it is.

This chapter deals with slightly more suggestive themes. I hope you enjoy it, and please review! A good review is the best motivator I can get as a writer!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Secrets**

_Golden…_

_Golden Feathers…_

_Rainbow Feathers…_

_Healer…_

_Peace Maker…_

_Gold._

_Gold._

_Gold_

_Awaken!_

_Meet your destiny!_

_Awaken!_

And she awoke.

–––––

"C'mon, Chris!"

It was new day. They were long out of that dreary cave, and frankly, Melanie didn't want to dawdle. Chris' journey meant going through Greenburg. Going through Greenburg meant seeing the only person in this world she truly detested.

Her Father.

The man who nearly stripped her of everything she possessed. She almost never became a trainer because of him. She had nearly lost so much because of him. Her dignity. Her freedom.

Her innocence.

Yes, the very man that robbed her of a childhood; she would have to face him. Journeying with Chris meant that; she knew that. The truth would come out. Everything would come out. Chris would know everything. Her past would become her present, her future. Everything was coming full circle. Everything.

–––––

"C'mon, Chris!"

He heard her call, but he really paid her no mind. She had gotten pretty far ahead of him, and he really wasn't feeling like sprinting to catch up. The distance from her gave him time to think, and time to observe the flowing green fields around him.

Their next destination was Greenburg, Melanie's hometown. He knew that she had a rough departure, and wasn't really sure how returning would affect her. For now, he just wanted to take it slow, and let the gentle, cool breeze caress his cheeks.

_I wonder, would her father freak out at the fact she has been traveling alone with a guy? I mean, we aren't dating or anything, but that would be his first response._

"_Generally, yes. You human's have strange rituals."_

"_Oh, hello. Didn't think you'd be back so soon," _Chris replied, appearing a tad bit irritated at the sudden interruption.

"_What, not happy to see me?"_

"_I, can't see you," _Chris pointed out.

"_Tsk tsk, you're such a spoil sport."_

"_Oh bugger off. I'm not in the mood."_

"_Don't I know it; I'm reading your mind right now. Are you still dwelling on things? The details of which I gave you a week ago, when you were lying in that hospital bed?"_

_Flashback…_

"_Well hello there, Chris."_

_Chris stared for a moment, before taking a peak around. The room was empty. He heard not a sound of footsteps. There was nothing in the room._

"_Except for the little Crystal you hold in your hands."_

_This voice. It sounds familiar. Chris pondered it for a moment, before peering down at the glowing Crystal. Glowing a sterling silver, the crystal glistened, shining like the lights of a Christmas tree._

"_I better damn well have a familiar voice! How many other voices besides this one and your own have spoken in your head before?"_

"_Um… let's see. There was Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. Oh, and that voice from my first dream. I think I've heard the voice of the old Pizza Guy back in Silver Town too…"_

"_Okay Okay! I get it; you have borderline schizophrenia, that's nothing to brag about. Do you recognize my voice?"_

"_Um… the pizza guy?"_

"_NO! It's Lugia, damn it!" It boomed. "You know, your guardian?"_

"_Oh Lugia! I totally knew that, I was just pulling your, err… wing!" Chris mentally chuckled, scratching the back of his head in an awkward motion._

"_Yeah, okay. Look, this is all beside the point. As you've noticed, your bag has received a few enhancements; it is now essentially bottomless, thanks to our mysterious rogue agent that snuck into your room. It is also now full of little crystals, or as I like to call them, Heart Crystals." Lugia declared._

"_Hold the phone here! My bag is bottomless? It's filled with Heart Crystals? You had someone sneak into my room?" Chris demanded incredulously._

"_Yes multiplied by three."_

"_The part about being snuck in on… Is a wee bit disturbing." Chris muttered._

"_Meh, only if you're self-conscious. It's done you well more than harm. If it weren't for your enhanced abilities, I doubt you'd be conscious this soon after taking an iron tail to the chest. That was reckless move, if ever there was one. Typical, I get stuck with some overly reckless guy. It's fitting really." Lugia chuckled, and although Chris couldn't see his face, he could hazard a guess his dragon-like body would be twitching in bemusement. _

"_So you're saying that if it wasn't for my enhanced "abilities," I wouldn't be here now?" _

"_You wouldn't be conscious this soon. I never said you'd die. You're lucky it was a Charmander, and not a Steelix." Lugia reminded._

"_Well that's common sense…" Chris muttered._

"_Which I truly wonder if you even possess. Seriously? Why would you tell your own freaking Pokémon to attack you? That's probably even more stupid than it is reckless."_

"_Whatever. What's done is done. I've never claimed to be a genius."_

"_Well, I had hoped you'd be a bit smarter than that. Seriously, an iron-"_

"_Will you get to the point?" Chris demanded, thoroughly fed up at getting ridiculed by a giant bird, through a glowing stone of all things._

"_Okay, okay! Keep your pants on! The crystals in your bag each belong to a different Valiant Heart. Yours, is obviously the one you are holding. It glows Silver, hence why I call it the Silver Crystal. It appears you have gotten a strong enough hold on your abilities that we can communicate through it."_

"_You mean, you didn't think I would be?" Chris pondered._

"_Hell no! Chris, we rushed your awakening. When the others should awaken, their powers should be mostly intact. Yours, however, were not fully developed when we had you awaken. For those reasons, you have a hard time occasionally reading minds, and you may or may not be able to hold your breath for a long time underwater, or swim long distances. I do not know which of my abilities have gone to you, but I do know the ones you do have are not at the developmental stage of the other awakened Valiant Heart."_

"_The other one? You mean there is one more?"_

"_Why do you think we rushed your development? There was a Heart that awoke before you. The one we feared would awaken first. The Yellow Heart."_

"_What's so bad about Yellow?" Chris asked, now thoroughly lost._

"_The Yellow Heart, is also known, and perhaps better in certain circles, as the Darkness Heart. The DNA that flows through the Yellow Heart, was the only one we never retained. We carefully selected the other Valiant Hearts, the other eight. The Darkness Heart, was selected by the enemy; by the Chaos."_

"_Well couldn't I just fight them? My abilities may not be up to snuff, but as the only other awakened Valiant Heart, shouldn't I try to fight her?"_

"_Chris, you frankly don't stand a chance. Your abilities are not fully developed, and they aren't suited in the area of combat. You may have powers, that make you stronger than a regular human, but that doesn't make you a better fighter. Especially not better than the Darkness Heart. They're arguably the most combat oriented of the Hearts. You don't stand a ghost of a chance."_

"_Well why can I not try?"_

"_Chris, my powers enhance your defensive capabilities more so than your offensive. You are going to be the guy taking a punch to the ace for a teammate, before you are the one who doles one out. My psychic capabilities, which unfortunately you will probably never harness without proper training, are no match for the powers of Darkness."_

"_Well than train me! Make me stronger! Before the Darkness Heart becomes any stronger."_

"_Chris, I can not come out of hiding. Any Pokémon that has connections to a Valiant Heart must remain hidden. The Chaos is still after us. We are at risk every minute. That is why I have sent my servants to watch over you. I am one of the few legends with that luxury. I command a trio to do my bidding while I am away."_

"_Well, why don't they train me?" Chris demanded._

"_Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres are all wonderful servants, partners and friends, but none of them are suited to train you in the areas in which you have potential to excel. They lack the capabilities to strength any of the your powers." Lugia responded, although a trace of sadness had now tainted his voice. _

"_Is there anyone who can train me? Anyone at all?"_

"…_Perhaps."_

"_Perhaps?" Chris asked, sounding just a wee bit more stupid than he had meant to._

"_It means maybe, dumb ass." Lugia quipped, a bemused sarcasm echoing from his mouth._

"_That's not what I meant…"_

"_Yeah whatever. Look, I think I know someone who can help. I'll send a messenger to give word to them. Be on your guard, though. Not exactly the most friendly chap."_

"_I'm not really at a point where I can be picky, now am I?"_

"_True enough. Although I'm sure you were plenty picky when deciding those pizza toppings." Lugia chuckled._

"_I was joking…"_

_End Flashback…_

"_Not particularly. I'm dwelling on more human matters. I'm sure you're "guy" will do a good job training me_." Chris responded, a great deal of nonchalance in his tone.

"_Well do remember, that's not definite. Not always easy to reach a guy when you're hiding."_

"_Touché."_

"What is that gem?"

Chris jumped. It was Melanie.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Chris hurriedly replied. Deep within the recesses of his mind, he swore he heard Lugia mutter something along the lines of "smooth," but he chose to ignore it. He knew there was no way Melanie would believe him. A glowing silver gem is not just nothing. It is, after all, a glowing silver gem.

"Chris, you're holding a beautiful, shinning, sterling silver crystal. Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe it's just nothing?" She demanded, her emerald green eyes glittering with curiosity and anger, a combination Chris hadn't seen since he was a young child at home.

"If I say yes, will you hit me?"

He didn't need to wait for a response.

–––––

"…_So that's the situation. I need you to track him down for me."_

"_I understand, but do you think he will do it? Agent #381 has tried to avoid the troubles of the legendary strife as much as he possibly can. Why do you think he would agree to this?"_

"_Agent #381 is proud, but he knows his duty. There is no one better for this job. I'm sure he'll be flattered I even sought him out for the job. I know him well enough to know that. I'm sure if he says no, that a certain someone might just twist his arm."_

"_That much is true. Alright, I will go."_

"_Thank you, and good luck, Steven."_

–––––

(Those bimbos can't be much further ahead, Boss,) a shrill voice chimed.

(I know that, Moron. We've been trailing them for weeks. I'm just glad we got out of that cave. Beating on Zubat is just absolutely no fun anymore,) replied a more commanding, authoritative voice.

(Hey, Boss, do you think we can beat that puny wimp and her friends. Our record against them isn't exactly sparkling,) added a third voice, this one tinged with the taste of doubt.

(Of course! We are strong, and they are weak. All we have to do is surprise them.)

(Boss, I think I can smell something. Something distinctly human…) the shrill voice muttered.

(I think you're right. Let's hide for now.)

"…hide for now."

There was a sound. A voice.

"Hello?" No response. Just where was this person she was supposed to meet?

_Flashback…_

"…_find a trainer named Christopher Davis. He left about a week ago. You can keep each other company, and watch each other's backs."_

"_Why, professor?" She was perplexed. Why would the professor be telling her to track down another trainer, let alone a guy, to journey together? Surely her Pokémon would be enough to protect her, wouldn't it?_

"_There is safety in numbers. Danger could be lurking at every curve. Such is the nature of the world. Chris is a good kid, and I know you two can be good friends. You aren't after gym badges, so you won't be holding him back, and I know he won't hold you back either."_

"_But what if he tries to do something to me? You know, like make a move?"_

"_I don't think you have much to worry about. There are ways to whip men into shape."_

"_That's true. Thanks, Professor." She chuckled; gripping her new Pokéball tightly in her grasp. _

"_It's my pleasure. Take care. The journeys ahead will be dangerous, but I know you will do well."_

_End Flashback…_

"He must be around here somewhere." _But where exactly is he?_

Chris lightly ran his hand down the side of his cheek. The sensation stung, but he couldn't help it; she really knew how to hit. Deep down, he didn't really know if he deserved it; he was pretty sure she slapped him jokingly, just with a little bit of emphasis on the painful part of his joke.

"…_the things he did to me. The control he had over me."_

_That was definitely Melanie. I really wish I could just control these powers. Maybe it's selfish of me for wanting to be able to know everything someone is thinking, but I might be able to help whatever problem she is contemplating. Maybe I should just apologize, and see if I can't help her._

"Hey… um, Melly, I'm sor-" He paused. Melanie had stopped in front of him.

"Don't. You. Dare. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again." She snapped, rearing on Chris, with her eyes full of pure malice, as if he had just murdered her only son.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Chris stuttered, stunned into near complete silence. Melanie turned away from him, and stalked off quickly. Chris, regaining his composure, decided it might be in his best interest to follow, at the very least to see if she was okay.

_I wonder what exactly why that name pisses her off so much. It was just an innocent little nickname. Maybe she was still angry from before, but that comment was a joke too. Is it that time of the month? We've been travelling for over a month now, so she must have had it at some point before. So that's probably not it, I'd like to think I'd have noticed the difference the first time. Well maybe, I just didn't notice the first time since we just met. Maybe it is that time. It'd certainly explain her irritability. Man women are just so confusing. So glad I'm not one._

Paces ahead of him, Melanie came to a complete stop. It was only then that Chris realized simply how much time must have passed. The terrain was completely different than where they were before. Replacing the vast plains, was a vast, verdant forest; dim light was all that separated them from the darkness they became accustomed to in the damp cave.

As Melanie turned to look at him, he noticed the somber look on her face; a look that just screamed what she had to say wasn't the most pleasant thing she ever told someone. Welled up tears pooled in the corner of her eyes.

"My father used to call me that."

_I think I hit him a little too hard. He was making a joke. He definitely didn't deserve that._

She trudged onward towards their destination, slightly ahead of Chris. She couldn't help feeling bad. She had just slapped her friend; her first real friend. That's not to say she didn't have friends before, but up until now she had no control over who her friends were. It was all up to him. That slimy bastard she had as a father.

_How will I ever face him again? The things he did to me. The control he had over me._

"Hey… um, Melly, I'm sor-"

_What did he call me? _She stopped moving, and just like that, the memories returned.

_Flashback…_

"_Come here, Melly."_

"_Melly, get over here!"_

"_Melly, I'm home."_

"_Who's my little girl? Is it you, Melly?"_

"_I love you, Melly."_

_End Flashback…_

Whirling around quickly, she glared at Chris, a glare she perfected from fifteen years of torture.

"Don't. You. Dare. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again."

"I'm s-s-sorry."

Not wanting to acknowledge his apology, she spun around, and trudged off as nimble as she could.

_How dare he call me that. He should known better. _That's when it sunk in. He didn't. In fact, he barely knew anything about her.

_I told him I ran away from home, and that I hate meat. Have I told him anything else? I basically just forced myself on him. I wanted a travelling mate; a real friend, and I found a guy. Another new trainer; someone I felt I could relate too. I never gave him a say. He's treated me so well. He trusted me with his biggest secret, so why can't I tell him mine? I shouldn't have snapped. He didn't do anything wrong. He called me by what should have just been an innocent pet name. _

Looking around her, she noticed the scenery change. A magnificent forest, a forest of great familiarity, had replaced the lush plains, much to a combination of chagrin and nostalgia. Her mother had always taken her to these woods when she was younger, albeit much closer to Greenburg than the part they had just entered.

Thinking of her mother made her frown. Did she know? Did she know what her father had done? She could feel the tears welling up. Her father…

She knew Chris was behind her. He was that kind of person. He really was a true friend. She knew it was time to open up.

She turned around, giving Chris a teary, somber look.

"My Father used to call me that."

––––––

(That Dweeb can't be far ahead. We've been following his scent for hours. He and his girly-friend sure can move quickly.)

(We'll catch up to him, and teach him a lesson. Don't worry about how soon. We need ample time to prepare. They are tougher than we ever gave them credit for, and they seem to have the Gods on their side.)

––––––

_Just where is he?_

"_Vessel of Rainbows, allow me to assist you."_

Startled, she spun around. Just who was it that said that? The forest she had just entered had seemed deserted. Just where was the voice coming from?

"_Down here."_

She peered towards the dirt-covered floor of the forest. Standing there, not even a foot off the ground, was a small green head. Attached to this small green head, was a small yellow beak, and a small red feather on it's head. It had small little wings, which consisted of a yellow, red and black colour scheme, as well as small red tail feathers and a pair of tiny feet.

"Cool! It's a Natu! I bet that was telepathy it was using. This is so cool!"

"_It appears the Vessel of Rainbows has the maturity of the Vessel of Whirlpools should have," _the small bird chuckled.

"What was that? I'm immature? Let's get it, Bulbasaur!"

–––––

"Your father called you that?"

"Yes, my father liked to call me that. He felt it was 'affectionate.' As I got older, the more that pet name made me sick. My father is a horrible person," Melanie replied stiffly.

"Is it because he wouldn't let you leave?" Chris asked.

"No, that's the farthest thing from it. My father is a controlling bastard. From the age of seven, he liked to take me for 'father daughter time.'"

"Well that doesn't sound so bad…" Chris muttered, not completely grasping what Melanie was all of a sudden telling him.

"Chris, I'm sorry. You've been so honest with me, so nice to me. I haven't been the same to you. I've realized that I really haven't told you much about me. I know your biggest secret, but you don't know mine. You are the first real friend I've ever had; it's time for me to tell you the truth. I've been getting antsy about returning home. I don't know if I can face my father again, without completely throttling him. I ran out on him, and to him that is a justifiable reason to throttle me too."

"So why are you returning with me? You don't have to," Chris pointed out, although he really didn't like that option himself. All of this talk about honest actually made him feel a little guilty. Sure, she knew his biggest secret, but there were still other secrets he kept.

"I want to travel. I want to have friends. Staying with you on this journey give's me both options. You are the first friend I ever made by myself, and to do that, I basically had to attach myself to your hip and force you to take me with you."

"Well that's not true…" Chris muttered.

"Don't lie, it is true. I forced myself onto your journey, and for that I apologize. I knew somewhere deep down, that I was going to return here one day. I didn't want to do that alone. I think, deep down, I sub-consciously used you. I'm sorry Chris…" she murmured, looking down as a waterfall of shame and realization ran down her back.

Chris put a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a little smile.

"I like having you around. I didn't have any friends in Silver Town. I kind of closed myself in, getting angry at the world for trying to thwart ever chance I ever got to be a trainer, and really thwarting every chance I had to get a Cyndaquil. Having you around is nice," he smiled.

"Can you keep a secret, Chris?"

"Um… who would I tell?" Chris pointed out.

Melanie laughed. Despite the seriousness of what she had to tell him, he had a point. Even if he did tell his Pokémon, just whom exactly could they tell?

"Fair enough. Chris, do you remember when I said my father and I had 'father daughter time?'"

"Yes, what about it?"

_God damn it, Chris. Why can men be so dense?_

"We're not d- sorry, continue." Melanie stared at him confused for a while, but chose to ignore it.

"Well, you see, that's a very vague way of putting it…" she muttered, trailing off a bit. She could feel the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes again.

"Melanie, what are you trying to say?" Chris murmured softly, meeting her soft green eyes with his chocolate brown.

"Chris, when I was eleven my father…"

"Your father?.."

"He raped me, Chris. My father raped me."


End file.
